Things Change
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: When Morgana let's Gosalyn and Drake take a sneak peek of the furture. Gosalyn finds out that things change. Chapter 8 is now up!Done! Ever wonder what happens with Gos and Honker? This chapter will tell all!
1. Chapter 1

Things Change

Chapter 1: Breaking up is hard to do.

It's a late Friday evening in St. Carnard.

A slow week for crime, all the bad guys must be on Holiday or something.

A close up of the Mallard home, Gosalyn and Drake walk into the house.

Drake puts his keys on the dresser as Gosalyn kicks her shoes off.

"Why can't I go see that movie?" Young Gosalyn asked.

"Because Gosalyn, you have to be 18 years to see it. It's too mature for you." Drake replied.

"I'm mature." Gosalyn said.

Drake rolled his eyes at that. "Sure you are. This coming from the girl who thought it would be a good idea to sled down dead mans curve last winter. And broke both of you legs." He said.

"Hey, you're the one who double dogged dared me to it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"I did not! And if anybody asks I'll deny it." Drake replied.

Morgana walked in from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" She asked.

She could tell something was going on from the aura that was in the house.

"Dad wouldn't let me see a movie. It's supposed to be a scream fest! Blood and all the gory. They make you sign a will before you walk in." Gosalyn said with drool down her chin.

She quickly whipped the drool from her chin and Drake shook his head.

"That's why you can't go see it. It's too mature for you. You're going to have to wait till you're 18 to see it. The last scarey movie you saw gave you nightmares for a week! On you're 18th birthday you can see that movie."

"Man! That's like in 8 years! I can't wait that long." She said.

Morgana thought about something.She had been testing out a new spell and is dying to use it.

"I have a spell that can show you what the future will be like. You want to see it?" She asked.

Drake and Gosalyn looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure why not. Have nothing better to do." Gosalyn said.

They sat down on the couch and Morgana started saying the spell and a fog showed up in front of them.

-Future-

It is now year 2014 and things haven't changed much over the years.

The outside of the Mallard home is the first thing that shows up, zooms in.

Drake has aged quite a little bit, bold with extra baggage on the side.

-Present-

Gosalyn busted out laughing at the sight of her dad going bold.

"Whoa, dad. Somebody sure has let themselves go. And maybe you should think about buying a piece." Gosalyn laughed with tears running down her cheek.

She fell of the couch laughing.

Drake mocked her. "Ha ha. Very funny Gos. Let's see what you look like? You're probably covered with tattoos and piercing." He said.

"Keen gear! Do you think so? That would be so cool!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake rolled his eyes and sighed. She climbed back in her seat.

They look back at the fog.

-Future-

Drake walks over to the fire place and picked up a picture of Gosalyn when she was9 years old and sighed.

"Okay, pops. Tell me the truth. Do I look okay?" A voice asked.

Drake looked up from the picture and saw an 18 year old Gosalyn.

She's all grown up now, shoulder length red hair with blonde highlights, eyebrow pieced and she's wearing a purple silk strapless prom dress, a black leather jacket, with black knee high boots, a black velvet chocker, her green eyes are just sparking.

Drake gasped at the sight of her in the dress.

-Present-

Drake also gasped at the sight of her all grown up. He then looked over at his young daughter balancing a pencil on her beak, not paying attention to this.

She looked over at Drake. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Okay, dad. You're acting really weird." She said.

She continued to balance the pencil on her beak.

-Future-

"That bad huh?" She asked disappointed.

He shook his head. "No, the opposite. I'm just speechless! You're wearing a dress! I thought that you was going to rent a tux."

Gosalyn chuckled. "Yeah, well don't get used to it. I wanted to but Morgana and Binki wanted me to wear a dress. I mean, they have pictures of me in a dress from you're wedding a few years back." Gosalyn said.

"Oh Gos. I can't believe that you're graduating in a week. And got accepted to NYU on a soccer scholarship." He said.

"Yeah it is pretty unreal isn't it?" She asked.

The doorbell rang, Gosalyn and Drake looked at the door.

"Gee, I wonder who that is?" Drake joked.

He walked to the door and Honker stuck his head in.

"Oh, Gos. You're prom date is here." Drake said.

-Present-

Gosalyn dropped the pencil and gasped at Honker being her date.

"Honkers my prom date? There's got to be some mix up. He's my best friend. It would be too weird." Gosalyn said.

Drake and Morgana looked at her and laughed.

"Strange things happen in the future Gosalyn." Morgana said.

"To tell you the truth, Gos. I can't think of anybody else I would want my daughter to date." Drake said.

Gosalyn thought about it and looked back at the fog.

-Future-

Honker walks in the living room and sees Gosalyn.

"Gosalyn is that you?" He asked.

"Well it isn't Nicole Kidman." She joked.

The two kissed and Drake took out his camera.

"Say cheese." He said,

The two kids turned around and looked at the camera, smiled.

"Cheese." They replied.

The flash went off. "Okay, you kids have fun." He said.

Gosalyn hugged her dad. "Don't wait up pops." She said.

Drake watched as the two kids walked out of the house and couldn't believe it.

"My baby girl." He cried.

Gosalyn and Honker climbed into the limo and saw Ally and Leo in there.

The two girls hugged while the boys did a handshake.

"Ally, you look so beautiful!" Gosalyn said.

"So do you girlfriend." Ally said.

Honker and Leo just watched as the two girls chit chats.

-Present-

"Okay now I know this is messed up. Ally and I can't stand each other! She's the girlest girl in school. I would never hang out with her!" Gosalyn said.

"You never know Gosalyn. You just never know." Morgana said.

-Future-

"Can you believe it? It's going to be our last school dance together?" Ally said.

"Ally, you're not going cry are you?" Gosalyn asked.

"Maybe. Do you have a tissue?" Ally sniffed.

Just then everybody pulled out a tissue and handed it to her.

"Like a boy scout. We're always prepared." They said.

The gang all laughed at that and the limo drove off to the school.

Drake watched as the limo drove off and sighed.

"I don't think I'm going to be ready for this." He sighed.

Just then the alarm went off.

"Yes! Finally a crime!" He exclaimed.

He ran to the chairs and hit the stature and away he went.

The gang arrived at the school and walked into the gym.

"Hey, look isn't that Tank over there?" Gosalyn pointed out.

Tank was standing in the corner. Honker rolled his eyes. "Yeah it is. This is his 3rd prom. I think the teachers have just given up on him." Honker said.

Gosalyn chuckled at that and they looked at the decorations.

The theme was a night in New York.

"Can you believe it girl? In less then 3 months you're actually going to be in New York!" Ally exclaimed.

"I know right! I am so excited!"

Honker looked like he has a lot on his mind. But quickly shook the thoughts out of his head.

"Come on Gos. Let's dance." Honker said.

He grabbed her hand and lends her to the dance floor.

Hours past..

Gosalyn and Ally are talking with the other girls.

When Nicole Gosalyn's ex best friend, now enemy walked up to them.

Wearing the skimpiest ugliest dress in the world.

-Present-

"Alright! There's Nicole! My best girlfriend! Now the party has begun!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Morgana looked at her and back at the fog. She just got a bad feeling about this.

-Future-

"Honker is so hot." Nicole said trying to get to Gosalyn.

Gosalyn just ignored her, Nicole grinned and walked right up to her.

"Wow, Gosy. I'm surprised that you're dad let you out this early. Isn't it past you're bedtime?" Nicole asked.

"I'm surprised to see you standing up. Aren't you always on you're back?" Gosalyn asked.

"You know Gos. If I was you.."

"You would have a bigger IQ?" Gosalyn asked.

"Oooh, funny. I was going to say that if I was you. I would want to watch you're back." She said.

"Oooh, is that a threat? I am so scared." Gosalyn said.

Nicole chuckled and looked over Gosalyn's dress.

"You know that dress makes you look fat." Nicole said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at her enemy.

"Ally, is Nicole still talking? I see her lips moving. But all I hear is blah blah blah." Gosalyn said.

Ally chuckled at that remark.

"Fine, I'll leave. Don't say that I didn't warn you if he ends up with some one else. Namely me." Nicole said.

She was about to walk away when Gosalyn called for her.

"Oh Nicole." Gosalyn said.

"Yes?" Nicole asked turning around.

"You're roots are showing."

"Oh, ouch. What a burn. Not!" Nicole walked away, Gosalyn was about to strangle her.

The next song the DJ played was 'Stupid Girl' by Pink.

-Present-

"What made me and Nicole not be friends anymore?" Gosalyn asked.

"She stole money from you and lied about it." Morgana said.

"Oh." She replied.

'The furture doesn't look good to me anymore.' Gosalyn thought to her self.

Nicole and her are best friends, they do

everything together. When Honker isn't around.

-Future-

Ally had to held Gosalyn back from killing Nicole.

"Easy girl. She's just trying to get to you." Ally said.

"I know! She just gets on my every nerve! I can't believe that I used to be friends with that…"

She was about to say something when the principal Mr. Grizzly walked by.

"That what?" Mr Grizzly asked.

Gosalyn and Mr. Grizzly aren't exactly fund of each other. She had caused him to lose hair, turned gray.

"That nice young girl." Gosalyn quickly added with a fake grin.

"That's what I thought. I'll keep an eye on you Mallard." He said.

Mr. Grizzly just walked past her.

"Man, you put his hair piece in the pool once in Freshman year. And he never forgets it. You would think that he would be exsited to see me leave." Gosalyn said.

" Yeah maybe. Want me to get you some punch? I'm thirsty." Ally said.

Gosalyn sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, that might help." Gosalyn said.

"Okay, you just stay here and I'll be back with some punch." Ally said.

She walked away from Gosalyn.

Leo and Honker are talking amounts themselves by the punch bowl.

"So, you're actually going to do it?" Leo asked.

Honker nodded his head. "Yeah, later on. I'm going to ask Gosalyn to be my bride." He said.

-Present-

Drake of course is freaking out about this. He had steam coming out of his ears and fuming at the mouth.

"What! There is NO way! You're going to get married at the age of 18! You are too young!" He said.

Gosalyn just sat there not saying a word and looked back at the fog.

'What is Honker thinking?' Gosalyn thought.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and looked back at the fog.

-Future-

Ally who was near by over heard it and gasped.

"I have to tell Gosalyn." She said.

She goes off looking for Gosalyn, saw her talking to the other guys.

"Gosalyn, I need to talk to you." She said.

"Where's the punch?" Gosalyn asked.

"Forget about the punch. This is important." Ally said.

"But I wanted some punch." Gosalyn replied.

"Let's go in the girls room." Ally said.

"Whoa!" Gosalyn exclaimed as she was dragged to the bathroom.

They arrived at the girls bath room and Ally looked around to check if anybody was in there.

"Ally, will you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Just a sec. I want to be sure that nobody is in here." Ally replied.

"Everybody at the dance floor. Will you just tell me what's going on?" Gosalyn asked crossing her arms.

Ally paused and looked at her friend. She wasn't sure how to put it.

"You might want to sit down for this." She scratched her head.

Gosalyn raised an eyebrow. "I'll stand. Now just tell me. You're making me worry."

Ally sighed. "Okay. You didn't hear this from me. But Honker's going to propose to you tonight."

Gosalyn's jaw dropped to the ground when she heard that.

"What?" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Ally inhaled and exhaled again and looked at Gosalyn.

"I over heard Leo and Honker talk at the punch bowl.He said that he's going to get you alone and pop the question."

Gosalyn didn't believe this, she shook her head and laughed. "That's insane! There is no way that he's going to do that! We haven't even talked about it at all! You must have heard him wrong."

Ally shook her head and had a sad look on her face.

"No, he said that he's going to get down on one knee and pop the question."

Gosalyn paused and leaned against the sink. "Oh god. To make this evening perfect, he has to do something like this." She said.

'What's he thinking? I can't do this. What am I going to do?' She thought to herself.

Ally looked at her concerned. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't know. I am so confused. Maybe he wouldn't ask me. Maybe he got some sense knocked into him or something. Or maybe he changed his mind. He could be just joking."

"OR he could ask you to marry him tonight." Ally replied.

Gosalyn moaned and put her hand over her head.  
"No, he can't." She cried.

Ally grabbed Gosalyn hand. "Well come on. Let's go back out. The boys are probably wondering about us."

Gosalyn moaned and walked out of the girls room.

Just then out of one the girls stall Nicole walks out with a big grin on her face.

Honker and Leo spotted the girls and walked up to them.

Honker put his arm around Gosalyn with a kiss.

"Hey, Gos. Let's go some place private." Honker whispered.

Gosalyn's eyes widen and turned to him. She can't let the two of them be alone.

'I can't be alone with him. Think, think think Gosalyn. If we don't get alone, then he wouldn't ask me. And if he doesn't ask me. Then things are still good.' She thought to herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and turned to him.

"Leave? But it's still too early. I want to be the last one to leave." She said.

'Perfect excuse.' She thought to herself.

"Please Gos. It means a lot to me." He said.

She looked at him and he was giving her the puppy dog face.

"Oh man, not that look. You know I can't say no to it. Alright fine we can go." She replied.

"Thanks Gos. I really appreciate it." Honker said.

Gosalyn sighed and nodded her head.

The two girls hugged.

"Call me tomorrow Gos." Ally said.

"I will." Gosalyn added.

"Good luck bro." Leo said.

Honker and Gosalyn walked out of the gym hand in hand.

The two of them are walking around a park.

Very quite walk, neither one of them is able to talk.

'Okay Gos. You need to say something. He's going to think that something's wrong if you don't. But something is wrong. Say something!' She thought to herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and looked at Honker.

"So..." She trailed on.

Honker looked around and saw the perfect place to sit down for awhile.

"Let's sit down and talk." Honker said.

He took out a blanket and placed it on the hill.

Gosalyn sighed and sat down on it leaning aganist Honker.

He put his arms around as they looked at the sky.

"Wow, the stars are so beautiful." Gosalyn said.

"Just like you." Honker said.

He kissed her on her head and she looked up at him.

Honker took a deep sigh and smiled at her.

"Gos, there's something that I want to ask you." He said.

Gosalyn had to think of something fast. If he didn't ask her then there wouldn't have a problem.

"Honk, did I tell you the good news? L.P. and Diana are expecting twins!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Really? That's great! I need to.."

"I mean Launch Pad as a dad! That's so unreal!" Gosalyn interrupted.

"Yeah, I get it. Gos.."

"It still rattles my mind to even think about it. I wonder what they're going to look like. How you are they going to be like. Poor Diana if they're going to like anything like L.P." She laughed.

Honker was starting to get very annoyed by this.

"Gosalyn, I'm trying to ask you something very important. And I'm so nervous."

Gosalyn gasped. "What time is it? I promised my dad I would call him and tell him that we left prom." She said.

She was about to grab her cell phone out of her purse when Honker grabbed her hand, got down on one knee.

Gosalyn just looked at him. 'Oh god, he's going to do it. What am I going to do? What am I going to say?' She thought to herself.

"Gosalyn Nicole Mallard will you marry me?" He asked.

She just sat there and not knowing what to do or say.

She could feel the tears starting to build in her eyes and a lump in her throat.

"I…I…. I can't do this. I'm so sorry." She cried.

She got up and took off running home crying.

Leaving Honker sitting there confused and hurt.

He sat there looking at the ring.

-Present-

Gosalyn didn't like this future at all! Her only girlfriend and her aren't friends anymore and things just got worse with her and Honker.

"I don't want to watch this anymore. I'm going to shoot some hoops outside." Gosalyn said.

She got up from the couch and walked out of the house.

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drake and Morgana are sitting on the couch wondering what they should do.

"Should I stop this? Or should I go on?" Morgana asked.

Drake paused and thought about it for a second.

Before he could answer Gosalyn comes walking back in.

"I thought that you was going to play basketball." He said.

Gosalyn sighed and took her shoes off again. "It's boring all by myself. I changed my mind. I want to see how this all plays out." She said.

"Oh, alright. If you want to." Drake said.

-Future-

You see the inside of the Mallard house. Drake comes rolling in from his patrol. He sees Gosalyn's boots at the door. He raised an eye brow at that and looked at the clock. "Gosalyn's back already?" He asked.

He heard a sobbing coming from upstairs.

He walked up to the where the sound was coming from. It came from Gosalyn's room.

"Knock, knock." Drake said knocking on the door, he walked in and saw Gosalyn's prom dress on a chair, a sad Gosalyn in her football jersey and shorts looking at the window holding her stuffed football bear Mr. Bruiser in her hands.

"What are you doing home so early? I thought that you and the gang was going to the party after prom thing at the school."

"Decided that I wanted to go home early."

Drake knew that something was wrong. There is no way she would leave a party early.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Gos, are you okay?" He asked.

She sniffed. "Yeah dad I'm fine." She replied without looking at him.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I guess I'm just tired." She replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll let you get some sleep. And I'll see you in the morning." He said.

Gosalyn nodded her head and Drake walked out of the room.

The next morning..

Drake and Morgana are in the kitchen.

"I'm telling you Morgana. She was home way before the prom ended. And when I say her last night. She looked depressed." Drake said.

Morgana thought about it for a second. "Hmm… did she and Honker have a fight?" She asked.

Drake shrugged. "Don't know."

Just then Gosalyn comes in wearing a purple tank top, army pants, black and purple shoes.

"Morning all." She said.

Drake was stunned to see her up and in a good mood.

"Morning Gos." He said.

"How was the prom?" Morgana asked.

Gosalyn sighed and turned to her with a grin.

"It was great." She said.

"Really? Then why did you come home early?" Drake asked.

He could tell she was hiding something.

"Look, I'd love to stay at chit chat with you guys. But I have to meet Ally. Later." She said.

She walked out of the kitchen.

"She seems fine to me Drake." Morgana said.

"I don't know. Something just seems off." He said.

He looked at the calendar and gasped.

"That's it! Camping season is here! I'll take her camping!" Drake exclaimed.

-Present-

Gosalyn looked over Drake confused.

"Camping? To get inside my head. You're taking my camping? Oh, that's priceless." Gosalyn said.

"Hey, it sounds good to me." Drake said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes.

-Future-

Gosalyn and Ally are in the mall talking.

"I can't believe that you and Honker broke up!" Ally exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ally it sucks. But life goes on." She said.

"I always thought of you two as our Zack and Kelly."

Gosalyn looked at her strange. "What?" She asked.

"You know Zack and Kelly from Saved by the bell. Or Buffy and Angel. Or better yet Mickey and Minnie."

Gosalyn shook her head and laughed. "Girl, you watch way to much TV." She laughed.

"What did you're dad say?" Ally asked.

"I didn't tell him." She looked at a different rack of clothes.

"Why not?"

"Are you crazy! He's going to want me to break down and cry on his lap. But I'm not one of those girls who cry over some boy. I'll be fine." She said.

She just didn't feel like talking about the big break up just yet. Especially with her dad. He will make a big deal over it.

"Okay, if you're totally sure about it." Ally said.

Just then out of the blue Nicole showed up. And was just glowing when she heard about the news.

"You and Honker broke up? Aww, that's so sad. He probably needs some company. I might have to give him a little visit. Thanks for the tip Gosy." Nicole said.

Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes at her and grunted.

"Easy girl. Stay cool. You know that Honker will never be interested in her." Ally said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, she's just totally gross. Who would be interested in a blonde haired blue eyed, bombshell cheerleader. When you can have a red haired green eyed tomboy like me." Gosalyn mussed.

"I was just trying to help." Ally said.

Gosalyn sighed. "I know. It's just that well incase you haven'tpayed attetion in the last4 years...but, I'm not exactly beating boys away with a stick." She said.

Ally was stunned to hear Gosalyn talk like that.

"Well, Ally. I'm done shopping let's leave and go home." Gosalyn said.

"Whose home? Mine or yours?" Ally asked.

"Does it matter?" Gosalyn asked.

"No not really. Let's go to yours." Ally said.

"Sounds good to me. And remember not one word about my break up with Honker around my dad."

"Okay, but I really think you should tell him."

"Well I don't. Now come on." Gosalyn said.

The two walked out of the mall.

-Present-

"Why don't you want me to know about this?" Drake asked.

"How should I know? This is in 8 years in the future dad. Maybe I'm more private then." Gosalyn said.

Drake looked at her and shook the thoughts out of his head.

-Future-

Gosalyn and Ally arrived back at home.

"Yo, pops I'm home." She called out.

Drake comes walking out wearing his camping gear.

"Guess what day it is?" He asked.

"Um, I think it's Saturday." Gosalyn said.

"No silly. It's camping season." He said cheerfully.

Gosalyn's jaw dropped to the ground.

"And I already called and reserved our favorite camping spot." Drake said.

"Now I know I'm going to be sick." She said.

"So pack you're bags. Cause we're going for a whole week!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn could feel herself getting dizzy and she fainted.

Minutes later..

Gosalyn and Ally are up in her room packing.

"What's so bad about camping Gos? I thought that you would like camping?" Ally asked.

Gosalyn stuffed clothes into a duffle bag and chuckled.

"I do. But not with my dad. He goes totally gun hoe about it." She said.

She then thought about something. "Hey! Maybe you could come with us! That way at least I will have somebody to talk to." She said.

Ally shook her head and laughed.

"Me camping? I don't stay anywhere where that doesn't have an indoor bathroom." Ally said.

Gosalyn looked up at her. "They have a public bathroom and a shower near by."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll just stay home and go to the local beach."

"Lucky." Gosalyn said.

"Gos, are almost done sport? We don't want to be late." Drake called up.

"Yeah dad I'm almost done." She said.

'Oh yeah, we don't want to be late for the middle of nowhere.' She thought to herself.

Gosalyn and Ally are now outside talking.

Drake is packing the car for the trip.

"Okay, Gos. After the car is packed we're all set to go." He said.

"I can hardly wait." Gosalyn said unemotional.

"Girl, I can't believe that you're leaving for a week!" Ally exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Gosalyn said.

"There's no way you can get out of it do you?" Ally asked.

Gosalyn thought about it for a second and then perked up.

"That's it! Ally you're genius! If my dad doesn't get the car parked we can't go. And if we can't go. I can stay here and go to the beach with you." Gosalyn said.

Ally was confused by this, "What are you talking about Gos?" She asked.

"Just watch and see Ally." Gosalyn replied.

Drake had just walked away from the car and Gosalyn grabbed a suitcase and walked away with it.

This went on for the next 10 mins. Drake sat down inside the car. "Phew, how many suitcases are we going to need?" He asked.

Just then he knot iced a suitcase moving away from inside.

"Huh?" He asked.

He walked over to it and saw Gosalyn pulling it with a string.

"Ahem." Drake said.

Gosalyn looked at him and hid the string from him behind her back.

"Hey pops. What's up?" She chuckled nervous.

"Oh not much. You know Gos. I'm glad to see you helping to pack the car. But the car is that way."

"Oh yeah? My bad then." She said.

Drake walked away from her and Ally stood next to her.

"Nice try." She said.

"Oooh, I'm not done yet." Gosalyn replied.

Drake had finally packed the car.

"They're all done." He said proudly.

Gosalyn looked over it and saw a string peeking out.

"Let me just ride of this tiny little string." She said.

"What string?" Drake asked.

She pulled it and an air raft blew up and all the suitcases went flying out of the car.

"Thank you Gosalyn. But I don't need you're help." Drake said trying to keep his cool.

"No problem. I'm only here to help." She said.

She turned to Ally and gave her a thumbs up.

After about 4 or 5 tries Drake had finally packed everything and the two of them are in the car.

"You'll see Gosalyn this will be fun." Drake said.

"If you say so." Gosalyn said.

As they wore driving behind the car was a hook attached to the bumper. And as they drove it pulled the back bumper off.

Drake grumbled and looked at his daughter. She had an innocent look on her face.

-Present-

Drake looks over at his little daughter and shook his head.

"Some things never change." He said.

She had the same innocent look that she has in the future.

-Future-

They're back at home. Gosalyn and Ally are cheering that it looks like there not going.

"Alright! I guess that's it then. Ally and I are going to the malt Shoppe." Gosalyn said.

Drake stopped her. "Not so fast. I called L.P. and he said that we can borrow his car for the week."

Gosalyn's jaw dropped to the ground when she heard that.

"Oh man." She said.

"I guess that's it then." Ally said.

Gosalyn sighed and then spotted Nicole walking towards Honker's house.

Launch Pad had drove up to them, handed Drake the keys.

"Hop in Gos." Drake said opening up the passenger side door.

Gosalyn closed the door. "No, I'm 18 years old and I changed my mind. I don't want to go." She said.

Drake opened up the door again. "Just hop right in." He said.

She closed the door again. "No." She replied.

Drake thought about it and planned to quilt trip her.

He sighed and put a sad look on his face.

"Alright then. I guess I'll just have to go by myself. Nobody with me. Just me all alone." He said.

Gosalyn looked down and at him then smiled and shrugged.

"I guess so." She replied.

"Come on Gos." He said.

Drake looked at her stunned and picked her up and put her in the car.

"Ahh! Dad! Are you out of you're freaking mind! Put me down!" She exclaimed.

He put her seatbelt on and smiled at her. "All set." He said.

He walked over to the other side, she just narrowed her green eyes at him.

'Can't believe he's making me do this. He has completely lost it.' She thought to herself.

Drake walked over to the drivers side and hopped in.

"Ready for adventure?" He asked cheerfully.

Gosalyn had a pitiful look on her face and sighed.

"Why are you doing this to me pops?" She asked.

"This might be our last family trip. And it might help you get over what's wrong." He said.

"You are so over reacting dad. I'm totally fine pops. And you'll see me during the holidays." She said.

Drake didn't believe anything that she said. He could sense something was wrong with her.

"No buts Gosy. We're going to have a road trip if you like it or not." He said.

Gosalyn looked out the window and saw Nicole flirting with Honker.

"Don't worry little Gosy. I'll keep Honker company." Nicole said.

"I bet you will." Gosalyn mumbled to herself.

Drake pulled out the drive way and she watched them.

-Present-

Gosalyn is steaming mad. She can't believe that Nicole would do that. She's stumping around and ranting.

"I can't believe the nerve of Nicole! Honker and I have only been broken up for less then a day. And already she's making a move on him! Some friend she turned out to be." Gosalyn said.

Morgana watched Gosalyn and shook her head.

'I had a feeling about Nicole the first day that I met her.' She thought to herself.

Morgana thought to herself.

-Future-

Father and daughter are now driving around on the high way.

The red head girl was looking out the window very depressed.

'Wow, look there's another tree.' She thought to herself.

Drake looked at his depressed daughter and smiled.

"Gos, you know if something's wrong. You can always talk to me about it." He trailed on.

"DAD! I told you, I'm fine! Now will you stop asking me that!" She exclaimed.

He was about to say something else when he heard beeping. He turned around at her. She had her game boy and ipod out.

Drake shook his head and sighed.

"Oh boy, something tells me this is going to be a long trip." He said.

Hours later…

It's now night time and Drake pulls up to some run down restaurant.

"First stop of the trip." He said as he pulled the keys out.

Gosalyn looked up from her game boy and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You're kidding right?" She asked.

Drake shook his head. "Nope, they have great food here. And you're going to love it here." He said hopping out.

Gosalyn climbed out of the car and shook her head.

"I highly doubt that." She said.

She closed the door and put her purple sunglasses on her head and followed her dad into the restaurant.

Inside there was a bunch of red necks with a funky stench.

Gosalyn looked around and got a big whiff of the stench.

"Oh my lord! What is that god awful smell?" She asked.

A waitress walked up to her with a plate of food.

"It could be a number of things. It could be the food or it could the cook." She said.

Gosalyn was starting to get sick from the smell and ran to the bathroom.

Drake walked to the girls bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Gos, are you okay?" He asked.

She's standing next to a sink. "Yeah, dad. I'm fine. Just give me a couple of mins." She said.

She came walking out of the bathroom and looked for her dad.

He waved to her and she walked over and sat down.

"So, what will you like doll?" The waitress asked.

Drake's eyes widen and turned to Gosalyn.

"Now, Gos calm down." He said.

Gosalyn couldn't stand being called that.

She took a deep breath and looked at her. "Do you have anything that isn't covered with grease or fat?" Gosalyn asked.

"I think the salad doesn't have any."

"Fine, I'll have that. Surprisingly I don't have much of an appetite." She said.

The waitress walked away and Drake looked at her.

"Okay, Gos. What is wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just not hungry. And will YOU STOP ASKING ME THAT! If something's wrong, I would tell you. But I'm fine. Just get over it." She said.

"How can I get over it when you're getting so worked up about it. Every time I ask you."

"You know whatdad. I justlost my appetite." She said.

She got up and headed out of the restaurant.

He followed her out and saw her trying to hitch hike.

It had started raining and Gosalyn grunted. "Perfect." She said.

A car had past by and splashed her. "Thanks a lot buddy!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake walked up to her. "Gos, what the heck do you think you're doing? It's not safe to hitch hike." He said.

"What do you think I'm doing! I'm trying to get a ride home." She said.

"Gos, you are not going home!" Drake exclaimed.

"Yes I am! How are you going to stop me?" She asked.

"Easy, you don't have any money. And you don't even know where we are. So how can you tell somebody where to go?" He asked.

'I know where to tell you to go.' She thought to herself.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and walked back to the car.

"Fine." She said.

"Don't give me attitude young lady! I am you're father!" Drake exclaimed.

"What ever. Let's just get out of here." She said standing by the door of the car.

Drake watched as she stood by the doors of the car.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go already!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake unlocked the door and she hopped in and closed the door.

He hopped in the drivers side and looked at her. "Oh, since you didn't order anything. I got you a little something to eat." He said handing her a doggy bag.

Gosalyn grabbed it from him and tossed it out the window.

"This is the most stupidest vacation! You drag me millions of miles away from home. To some run down restaurant! Where they probably haven't washed or bathed in ages! You know what, just call me when the trip is over." She said putting her sneakers on the dashboard.

Drake looked at her stunned and started the car, drove off.

-Present-

Drake was heart broken to hear that and he looked over at his 9 year old daughter.

"What? I didn't say anything yet." Gosalyn said.

"I know. It still took me by surprise. I never had seen you that angry before." He said.

Gosalyn shrugged. "Well dad, I keep telling you that I didn't want to go. You can't expect me to be happy on the trip."

-Future-

Later that night..

Drake pulled up to a run down hotel.

"We're stopping here for the night." He said.

"What ever." Gosalyn said.

The two walked into their room, which was totally disgusting.

Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes at her dad.

"Oh Gos. It's not that bad. The beds look comfy." He said.

He walked over to it and put his bags on it.

The bed fell to the floor, Gosalyn turned to him with an 'oh really' look.

"Ahem they have free ice." Drake said.

"This trip keeps getting better and better. What next you're going to take me to a junk yard tomorrow?" She asked.

Drake sighed and shook his head. "Look Gos, we have another long car ride tomorrow. So why don't we get some sleep." He said.

"You're kidding right? You expect me to sleep in this room? No thank you, I'm going to sleep in the car." She said.

She started to head out when Drake stopped her.

"You're are not sleeping in the car like some bum! You can either sleep on the other bed or the floor." He said.

She looked over her options and sighed.

"Fine." She said.

She grabbed her tied dyed sleeping bag and sat it on the floor.

Drake slowly climbed into bed slowly.

"You're not taking the other bed?" Drake asked.

"Dad, you couldn't pay me enough to sleep on that thing." She said.

Drake took a deep sigh and laid down. "See Gos, this isn't so bad." He said.

Just then the end of the bed went down.

"It's okay Gos. I can still get some sleep." He said.

Seconds later the other part went down.

"This sucks." He said.

Gosalyn tried not to laugh at her dad.

But couldn't help it, and busted out laughing.

"Night pops." She said laughing.

Drake sighed and turned the lights off.

"Night Gos." He said.

-Present-

A timer went off and Morgana gasped.

"Dinner!" She exclaimed.

She took off to the kitchen.

Gosalyn busted out laughing. "That's so funny! You're bed went boom!" She laughed.

Drake looked at his daughter with a grin. "You think that's funny do you?" He asked.

"How can I not? You're bed just fell to the ground." She laughed.

"Oh yeah? What about this?" Drake asked/

He started to tickle her, she was laughing like crazy.

"Ahh! Stop! You're going to make me pee! I have to pee!" She exclaimed.

Drake stopped and she took off the bathroom.

He sat there just looking around.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Gosalyn and Morgana walked back into the living room.

"Ah, much better." Gosalyn said relived.

"Dinner will be ready shortly." Morgana said.

"Good, can we continue now?" Drake asked.

"I don't see why not." Gosalyn said.

-Future-

It's the next morning and Gosalyn comes running out of the bathroom.

"Ahh! That bathroom is so nasty! And shower only runs cold water!" She exclaimed.

Drake just looked up from his cup of Joe and grinned.

"Gos, we need to get going. So get all you're stuff packed and ready." He said.

"Oh, yeah. I can hardly wait to see what else this trip has in stored for us." She said unmoved.

She walked over to her shoes and tied them up, grabbed her suitcase and headed to the car.

"Another exciting trip with the always perky Gosalyn." Drake mussed.

He walked out behind her and saw her playing her game boy and listening to her ipod in the car.

He rolled his eyes and got in the car and drove off.

Later that day..

They are in the camp area. Gosalyn is looking around, but keeps drifting back to Honker.

'I probably should give him a call.' She thought to herself.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it on. His number was auto #1 on the key pad. She took a deep breath and waited for him to answer. "Hello?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn couldn't talk at all. She was like a stature. "Hello? Is anybody there? I can hear breathing. But nobody's talking." Honker said.

Gosalyn quickly shut her phone off.

A second later it rang.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed.

She slowly flipped it on and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey girl!" Ally said.

Gosalyn took a deep sigh of relive. "Oh Ally, its you. Finally somebody to talk to!" Gosalyn said.

"Who did you think was calling?" Ally asked.

"Well I thought that Honker might of used his caller id and call me back."

"You called him?"

"Yeah sort of?"

"Sort of? How do you sort of call him?" Ally asked.

"I couldn't speak and I hung up on him." Gosalyn said.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I know. So what's up?"

"Not much, just hanging out at the beach." She said.

Ally is laying on the beach getting her tan.

"The beach? God, I wish I was there instead of here."

"Where are you?"

"In the middle of nowhere. I tell you Ally, this trip really sucks." Gosalyn said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you know when you're coming home?"

Gosalyn sighed.. "Not till Friday night. Too long if you ask me why?" She asked.

Ally looked up and saw Honker and Ally walking in together.

"Uh.. no reason."

Gosalyn knew that pause in her voice.

"Ally, I know that voice. If something's up tell me please."

Ally sighed and took another pause.

"ALLY!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Okay, just don't kill me. Don't think too much about this. But Honker and Nicole…"

Just then the phone went dead.

"Honker and Nicole are what! Ally? Hello! You there!" She asked.

She looked at her phone and saw that it was dead.

"Great! Just great! The phone went dead." She said.

She then spotted Drake putting the tent together.

"Dad, he's sure to bring his cell phone with him." She said.

She took off running to her dad.

"Dad! Quick! Let me borrow you're phone. Mine went dead."

"Sorry Gos. I didn't bring mine with me." He said.

"What! Why the heck not!" She exclaimed.

"Well unlike you. I can live with out my cell phone. And second I didn't want any distractions while we was here." He said.

"Well this totally sucks! Thanks a lot dad." She said.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that young lady! Just because you're 18 years old. Doesn't give you the right to talk to you're father like that."

"What ever. I'm going to go over there playing my game boy if you need me." She said.

He watched as his red headed daughter walk away and wondered what was wrong.

'I wish she would just tell me what's wrong.' He thought to himself.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and thought about something.

He then walked over to his loner daughter.

"Say Gos. Why don't you get some fire wood for tonight." He said.

Gosalyn perked up and looked at him.

"No Gos. Not with an ax. Just pick them up on the ground." He said.

"Oh man. You cut down two trees when you're 10. And people never forget them." She said.

"They weren't trees Gos. They were utility poles." Drake said.

Gosalyn walked away.

-Present-

Drake was stunned to hear that.

"You cut down two utility poles?" He asked.

Gosalyn chuckled and shrugged.

"I guess so." She said.

-Future-

Gosalyn is exploring the forest.

"Talk about fun/ I could be at the beach with Ally. But no, dad had to came up with this stupid camping idea. I can't wait till I move out." She said.

She paused as she came to a hill. Similar to the one where Honker proposed to her.

She closed her eyes and sighed. And remembered her running away from him.

'Snap out of Gos!' She thought to herself.

As she continued walking she heard cars driving by.

"What?" She asked herself.

She dropped her sticks and goes running to the noise.

Once she got there her jaw dropped to the ground at what she saw.

"I'm saved!" She exclaimed to the sight of a fast food restaurant.

With in seconds she's inside gulping down real food.

"This is the life." She said as she ate a piece of pizza.

-Present-

Drake gagged at the sight of her eating all that junk food.

"How can you eat all that stuff?" He asked.

"Easy. I put it in my mouth and chew." She mussed.

"Ha, ha very funny." He said.

-Future-

Back at the camp..

Drake is looking at his watch wondering where she is.

"How long does it take for her to gather wood? I better check on her." He said.

He goes off looking for her.

"Gosalyn!" He exclaimed as he looked through every bush, rock.

But with no luck. "If anything happens to her. I'll never forgive myself." He said.

"Hey pops. What's up?" Gosalyn asked.

He looked behind and saw her with a small pop.

"Gosalyn! Where have you been?" He asked.

"You're not going to believe it! There's like a lot of fast food restaurants just 5 minutes away from here." She said.

Drake couldn't believe this.

"You let me worry to death. Thinking that you were dead or hurt. When you were just at a fast food restaurant?" He asked.

"Ooops. I meant to bring you something back. But I didn't know what to get you. My bad." She said.

Drake just shook his head with disgust. "Never mind. Let's just get stuff ready for the night." He said.

Later that night..

Gosalyn and Drake are sitting by the fire roasting marshmallows.

"Now, Gos. The perfect way to roast there are a little on the left and the little on the right. Now you try." He said.

Gosalyn was playing with them.

"Ahh! We're hit! We're going down! Women and children first! Oh the humanity." She said.

Drake grabbed it from her.

"Give me that! You're 18 years old Gos. When are you going to stop playing with you're food?" He asked.

As he held it up it barely touched the tent. Which with in seconds it went up in flamed and burned to the ground.

"Well I guess that's it then. I'll pack my stuff so we can go home." Gosalyn said.

She was about to pack up stuff when a huge bear jumped out of the bushes right in front of her.

Her green eyes widen with fear and she just stood there.

Drake slowly walked behind her. "Gos, listen to me. Very slowly back away." He said.

"Screw that! I'm bolting! Gosalyn exclaimed.

The bear roared, the two both went running towards the car.

They hopped in and Drake was having troubles closing the door.

"Dad! Hurry closes that door!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

The bear was getting closer and closer! Gosalyn quickly moved and helped him close the door.

"That's one giant bear." Drake said looking out the window.

Gosalyn laughed. "Yeah, he reminds me of my principal. Mr. Grizzly. I can't wait to show the guys at him pictures of him. Where's the camera?" She asked.

Drake looked at her confused. "I thought you had it."

She shook her head. "No, why would I have it?" She asked.

Drake thought about it for a second.

"Well if you don't have it. And I don't have it. Then that must mean.." He trailed on.

They looked at each other and outside the car.

The bear ate!

"Great. Let's just get out of here." She said in a mood.

Drake checked his pockets for the car keys. Coming up empty handed, they look at the bear. He saw them sitting next to the bear, the bear picked them up and tossed them into the forest.

Drake gets discouraged and Gosalyn angrier still.

The bear continues to dig through their baggage, wearing one of Gosalyn's bras on his head.

Gosalyn slinked down in her seat. "Oh my god. This isn't happening." She whined.

Drake chuckled little at that, Gosalyn pulled out her game boy and started to play.

He looked over her again and day dreamed that she was 9 years old again.

"Dad! Guess what? I beat Whiffle boy!" She exclaimed.

"Way to go Champ!" Drake exclaimed.

-Present-

"Keen gear! I'm going to beat Whiffle boy! Ha! In you're face dad! You said that I couldn't do it!" She said proudly.

"No, I said that you couldn't do and get all you're homework done at the same time. So you must of skipped a ton of homework." He said.

"Uh… let's just watch this and forget all about whiffle boy." She said.

She nervous laughed.

-Future-

Some time later, Gosalyn and Drake are still in the car-waiting.

Gosalyn sighed. "Is he gone yet?" She asked.

Drake looked and saw the bear still sitting out there.

He responds to Gosalyn's question.

"Nope..still…here." Drake replied.

Drake and Gosalyn started talking when a grumbling noise is heard.

"Gee, Gos… is that the bear or your stomach?" Drake asked.

"Man, I'm starving!" She exclaimed.

A can of soup lands on their hood and lands on end right in front of them.

"Spaggiti's O's coming up." Drake replied.

Drake rolls down the window to reach the soup. In the process he makes a small noise, which the bear hears. Looking up, alarmed, the bear is crushing a can of whipped cream in his mouth. When he sees that Drake and Gosalyn are vulnerable, he begins running towards them, roaring. Terrified, they try to get their can of soup inside even faster.

"Dad!…Dad!…stop playing around, he's coming!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Just before he reaches them, Drake manages to roll the window up and the bear bounces off the car- landing on his back. As he sits up Gosalyn's headphone radio that had been sent flying lands on his head. Hard rock music started to play from it. Bear reacts with fear. After a few minutes he beings to enjoy the hard rock music, laughing and moving with the beat.

The cigarette lighter in Drake's car pops up, he removes it. He balanced the can of soup on top of the lighter.

"Well.. it's nice to know that this thing's good for something." Drake said.

Waiting for the soup to finish. The two of them sit, looking away from one another without speaking.

Suddenly the bear appears in the distance doing the moon walk behind their heads.

After he's gone, silence returns. Gosalyn and Drake look at one another simultaneously. And then look away, embarrassed. More uncomfortable silent moments pass.

-Present-

"Wow, you can cut the tension with a knife." Morgana said.

"Yeah, it's like the two of us have something to say. But can't say it." Drake said.

"Freaky." Gosalyn said.

-Future-

Drake beings laughing without warning.

"What's so funny?" Gosalyn asked.

"Oh, you and Honker used to eat those Spaggito's up like crazy. I had to buy tons of them. It's hard to believe that you two are now dating for 3 years now. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend for my daughter then him." Drake said.

Gosalyn looks sad at that, she turns away from him.

Gosalyn then trying to fill in the silence.

"Uh… is it s-soup yet?" She asked.

"Oh, almost forgot." Drake said.

He picks it up and opens it up with his beak.

Gosalyn was shocked to see that.

"Whoa! Where'd you learn to do that?" She asked.

Gosalyn picks up a Styrofoam cup and Drake fills it with soup.

"You're grandpa taught me that when I was you're age." He said sadly.

"You two did a lot together huh?"

"Yup. You two would of gotten together great." He said.

-Present-

Gosalyn looks over at her dad. Who is thinking about his dad.

"You miss him huh?" She asked.

Drake nodded his head. "Everyday." He said.

Gosalyn looks sadly back at the fog.

-Future-

Gosalyn looks sadly into her soup. Both of them begin at speak at once, but neither hears the other and they cut themselves off.

"Dad…/Gosalyn…" They both said.

"Um…uh…how's the soup?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn drinks some of the soup and answers him. She wipes her mouth, but some of the soup remains on her beak.

"Not bad…I mean, uh…(ahem)" Gosalyn said.

Drake sees the soup and smiles.

Gosalyn looks at him confused. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Drake replied.

The silence is interrupted by grunts from the bear as the car lurches back and forth. The bear climbs onto the roof and lays down to sleep.

"Well we might as well get some shut eye… I don't think we're going anywhere tonight." Drake said.

Drake lays down on the seat and curls up to sleep.

Gosalyn whips the soup off of her mouth and looks down into the cup inquisitively.

After a few moments, Drake is roused by a tap on his shoulder, and Gosalyn hands him the cup of soup. Drake looks down at the cup, in which it's a half cup.

Deeply moved, he looks back at Gosalyn. Who is lying down, nearly asleep.

"Thanks Gosy." He whispered.

He shook his head at her tattoo of a ying yang on her back.

"That's what she wanted for her 18th birthday." He said.

He reaches to the back of the car, grabbed her black and white furry blanket and covered her up with it.

Later in the night..

Gosalyn is wide wake from Drake's and the bears snoring.

-Present-

"Ha! See dad! I told you that you snored!" Gosalyn pointed out.

"I do not snore!" Drake said.

"Yeah right dad. Then what's living up you're nose?" She asked.

"Ha ha. Very funny Gos." He said.

"And did you see that tattoo that I got?" She asked.

"How could I not? Everybody can see it." Drake said.

-Future-

Gosalyn sat up and pulled her notebook and a pencil out of her bag.

'Dear Honker, Hey long time no see. How have you been?' She wrote.

She stopped and looked at that. "How have you been? He got his heart ripped out. How do you think he's doing?" She asked herself.

She erased it and started over.

'Dear Honker, I am so sorry..' She wrote.

"That's even worse! I just can't think of what to say. Everything sounds stupid." She said.

She put the stuff back in her bag and fell back asleep.

-Present-

Morgana looks at them and smiled.

"It's dinner time." Morgana said.

The two of them walked into the kitchen.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

They came walking back in from the kitchen.

"That was a great meal Morg." Drake said.

"Yeah with all the ketchup on it. You couldn't even taste it." Gosalyn mussed.

Drake nudged her in the side.

"Umph." She cried.

Morgana raised her eyebrow at them. "Hmmm…" She said.

Early the next morning..

Gosalyn and Drake are walking to the river to fish.

The daughter was still half asleep.

"Dad, why do we need to get up so early?" She asked.

"The early bird catches the fish Gos." He said.

"Well the early bird needs to get a life. Cause even the fish and everything else in the world. Are still sleeping." She yawned.

The two of them are now sitting on a boat. Gosalyn is playing with her game boy again.

"Yes, sir. There's nothing else like camping." Drake said.

"If you say so dad." Gosalyn added.

"Ahem, you know Gos. I've been thinking. This just isn't my vacation. It's yours too. So how would you like to pick what we do next?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn dropped her game boy on the floor and gasped. "For real?" She asked.

Drake nodded his head. "For real Gos. I want you to have fun here." He said.

"Keen gear!" Gosalyn exclaimed as she stood up on the boat.

With in seconds the boat flipped over.

-Splash-

Drake and Gosalyn swam to the top.

"Ooops." She said.

The scene is now at a tattoo and piecing place.

Drake is totally out of place in there. Gosalyn wasn't though.

He sighed and rubbed his arms. "Gos, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Totally." Gosalyn answered.

She sat down on a stool and guy walks out with a rod. "Okay now stick out you're tongue and say ahh." The guy said.

Gosalyn did so and Drake couldn't watch it going on. He covered his eyes with his hands.

"Is it over yet?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me." Gosalyn said.

He looked up and she stuck her tongue out. He quickly fainted to the floor.

Gosalyn chuckled at that. "Is you're father going to be okay?" The guy asked.

"Oh yeah, he's going to be fine." Gosalyn reassured him.

-Present-

Gosalyn was amazed how cool she is now. "Oh wow! I am so cool! I got a tattoo, and 2 body piecing. Man, I can't wait till I'm 18." She said.

Drake wasn't though. "I can." He replied.

-Future-

They're riding a roller costar. Gosalyn is having a blast, Drake is green.

"Wooohooo! Yeah!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

After the ride was over with. Drake ran to the bathroom, while Gosalyn was inline for some food.

Seconds later Drake walks out, she holds the food. He turns green again and thought about it.

She laughed and then thought about something.

'There's got to something that he likes to do.' She thought to herself.

The two of them are standing in front of a building.

"Okay, you can open them dad." Gosalyn said.

He looked up and saw Grace land!

Drake gasped and dragged her in.

As they walked along Gosalyn is having fun doing something that Drake likes.

"Dad, do you mind holding my cell phone? I have to use the restroom." Gosalyn said.

"Sure Gos." He said.

She handed it to him, walked to the bathroom.

Drake looked at the all the artifacts when her cell phone rang.

"Hmm…" He said looking around to check if she was around.

He flipped it on and Gosalyn's friend Frankie automatically started talking.

"Oh my god, girl. I just heard about you and Honker. That's just totally sucks!" She exclaimed.

Drake paused when he heard that. "Frankie, this is Mr. Mallard. Gosalyn's dad. She's preoccupied right now."

Frankie panicked and hung up the phone.

"Hello, Frankie?" He asked.

He flipped it back and just stood there.

"Hmmm, that's weird. But now I know she's hiding something." He said.

Just then Gosalyn walks back to him.

"Hi pops." She said.

"Hi." He said.

Drake just stood there looking at the phone.

"What?" She asked.

"Uh.. Frankie called while you was gone." He said.

Gosalyn just froze there when she heard that. She knew that Frankie had a big mouth of her.

Gosalyn just stood there froze in her own thoughts.

She quickly took the phone from him in anger.

"What the hell! Who said that you could read my voice mail? What, you couldn't get something out of me. So you called my friends? Very mature dad." She said.

"Hey, watch you're mouth young lady! And for you're information. I didn't have to call her. She called you." Drake said.

"Who said that you could use my cell phone?"

"It rang when you left to use the bathroom. And I thought that it was a good idea to answer it."

"Well you thought wrong!"

Drake's Darkwing instincts are really kicking in now. 'Why would she get so upset over me answering the phone. What is she hiding?' He asked himself.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing's going on dad." She replied.

"Then why did Frankie say that it sucked about you and Honker?" He asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "I don't know. Frankie has a big mouth." Gosalyn laughed.

"Frankie hung up on me. When she found out it was me. Something tells me that you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything dad! So just drop it!" She exclaimed.

"Are you doing drugs?" He asked.

"WHAT! No, you're insane!"

"Then what?"

"Nothing wrong! I'm leaving."

Gosalyn stormed out of the place and Drake watched as she walked out.

-present-

"Wow Frankie has a big mouth. I'm going to have to remember that." Gosalyn said.

"Me too. She can be very useful." Drake said.

Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes at her dad.

"Oh sure, so you can spy on me huh?"

The two of them started to fight over that.

Morgana whistled. "Hey! Do you want me to stop this? Or are you two going to kill each other?" She asked.

The two stopped fighting and looked back at the fog.

-future-

Outside..

Gosalyn is mad about Frankie.

'Frankie! I'm going to kill her! I can't tell her anything!' She thought to herself.

She flipped her phone on and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Frankie asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gosalyn asked.

"Getting my tan on girl."

"Not that. I mean telling my dad!"

"Gos, I am so sorry about that. I thought that he was you. I didn't mean to.."

Gosalyn paused and sighed.

"It's okay girl. You didn't blow it. He's asking me questions but doesn't know it."

Frankie is sitting on the beach and looked over and saw Honker and Nicole together.

"Um, say Gos. Do you know when the two of you are coming back?" She asked.

"Not for a couple of days why?"

"Oh. Just wondering."

"Okay girl." Gosalyn said not believing her.

She saw Drake walking out and she flipped her phone off.

"Well, thanks for embarrassing in front everybody in their Gos. I know how much it's ruining you're reputation to be seen with you're dad. Let's go then." Drake said.

She hopped in the car and he started the car and drove off.

It was a long quite ride for the two of them.

They're both too stubborn to talk about it.

Gosalyn is in her own thoughts right now.

'This has to be the stupidest vacation! And Nicole is probably all over Honker right now.' She thought to herself.

Drake looked at her and then at the phone and got an idea.

"If you're so sure about this. Call him." Drake said.

"What?" Gosalyn asked.

"Call Honker, prove me wrong." He said.

Gosalyn looked at her phone and sighed.

"I can't." She said.

"Why not?" Drake asked.

"I just can't, okay." She said.

Drake got a stern look on his face and kept driving.

Gosalyn looked at him and smiled. "How about a song dad?" She asked.

No answer. "No? Okay, how about a game? Man or woman? Man? Uh.. Walt Disney." Gosalyn said.

That was the last straw for Drake, he pulled over to a curb and got out of the car.

-Present-

"Wow, dad. And you say that I'm the one with the attitude problem?" Gosalyn asked.

"Hey, I'm not the one who lied!" Drake exclaimed.

Morgana was about to turn the two of them into a yak. Gosalyn immediately stopped arguing and sat up.

Drake did the same.

-Future-

Gosalyn watched as he stormed out and sighed. She then unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, walked over to him.

"Dad.. uh.. listen about the phone call." She said.

Drake turned around twice refusing to acknowledge her.

"Can you just listen to me? I need to tell you something."

"Why bother? I don't know anything about girls right?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Just forget it." She said.

She walked back to the car, kicked the tire angrily and leaned back. She was almost in tears when the car rolls out from behind her and she falls to the ground with a thud. She looks back to see what happened and realizes the car is rolling away.

"Ooof! H-h-hey! The car!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"What? Now you want to drive too?" Drake asked.

"No, dad! The car look!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake looked back and gasped at the sight of the car rolling away.

"The car!" He exclaimed.

Both of them begin running after the car frantically.

"What did you do now Gos?" Drake asked.

"I didn't do anything dad. I only touched it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

-Present-

Gosalyn looked at Drake confused.

"Why do you think that I did something to it?" She asked.

"Well let's see, you was the last one to touch it. And it started to move. So gee I don't know Gos."

They both give each other a mean look and looked away.

-Future-

The car passes under a low hanging rock formation. All the luggage is knocked off the roof of the car. Gosalyn's black and purple skateboard lands on the road in front of Drake.

Who steps on it, Gosalyn jumps on the back of it and rides with him.

They zip back and forth to get around the car.

Drake grabs on the drivers side of the car and tries to open it.

"You locked it!" He exclaimed.

"I locked it! It's you're door! You locked it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.'

Gosalyn leaved Drake hanging on and manages to get the passenger side door opened. She opens the door and gets in the car.

She unlocked the drivers side and it opens, swinging Drake out over the canyon.

Gosalyn pulls the door shut again and opens the window for Drake to get in.

"Well you distracted me. Whoa!" Drake said.

She pulls Drake in by the waist in.

"You should of put the break on!"

"Why don't you just put it on you're self?" Drake asked.

Drake grabs the brake lever and pulls it to stop the car, but it breaks in his hands.

Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes and pointed to it.

"See you ruin everything!" She exclaimed.

The car slides on the guide rail and hangs over the canyon.

"Well you ruined my vacation." Drake said.

Gosalyn chuckled at that. "I ruined it!" She exclaimed.

The guide lets loose and the car gets launched into the air. It bounces off of several rock formations while Gosalyn continues to argue with Drake bouncing them both around in the car.

"Isn't that funny! Cause if I remember correctly. I NEVER… WANTED TO GO… ON THIS STUPID….VACTIOOOON!" She exclaimed.

-Present-

"Yeah dad! I didn't want to go on the trip on the first place! You're the one that dragged me away from home!" She exclaimed.

"Well you didn't have to give me so much attitude!" Drake exclaimed.

"You want attitude? Oh, I'll give you attitude." Gosalyn said.

-Future-

The car bounces off the last rock formation, then plummets a long way before landing in the river below.

"Now look where you got us dad." Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Where **I** got us!" Drake exclaimed.

They both struggle to get back on the car.

Drake boosts Gosalyn up onto to the roof.

"You should've let me stayed at home."

Gosalyn helps Drake onto the roof.

"Why? So you can keep more secrets from me?"

"Secrets? What are talking about dad?"

The car bounced and spins widely through a series of rapids.

"Come on Gos. I'm not you're typical dad. The mood swings after the phone calls. And every time I bring up Honkers name. You give me attitude."

"It's not what you think dad."

"You even lied to me!"

"I had to! You were ruining my life."

"I was only trying to take my baby girl camping okay?"

Gosalyn slams her fist on the roof and moves her wet hair out of her face.

"I AM NOT you're baby girl anymore! I am 18 years old. I'm all grown up, and I have my own life now."

Drake looks stern her. "Hey! Don't you ever tell me that again! I'm just trying to be a part of it."

The car slides over a small waterfall into calm water. The car stops bobbing and the sun shines on them.

"You'll always be my baby girl Gos. Now matter how old you get. You'll always be a part of me." He said.

Gosalyn looks at him stunned and Drake sits back.

-present-

Gosalyn has the same look on her face when Drake said that.

"That's right Gos. I'll always think of you as my little girl. Nothing's going to change that." He said.

He sat up on the couch and so did Gosalyn.

-Future-

The two of them are sitting with their backs to each other in silence as the car continues to float gently through the canyon.

Gosalyn looks up at the birds flying above and breaks the silence.

"Honker and I broke up." She replied.

Drake was stunned to hear that and turned to look at her.

"What? When did this happen?" He asked.

"Prom night." She replied.

"Honker broke up with you on prom night? That is so low."

"No I did." She replied.

"You did? Why?"

"He proposed to me."

"He proposed to you? Wow, how did you handle that?"

"I didn't. I took off running. Very mature right?" She laughed.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "I don't know. My way of thinking was that the more way I talk about it. The more it's real. So, you know me. Acting like it never happened." She said.

She then broke down in tears for the first time about it.

Drake looked at her and lifted her chin, whipped the tears away.

"Well, there's only one thing to do now."

She looked at him and sniffed.

"Which is?" She asked.

"Go home so you and Honker can talk this out." He said.

The two hugged each other and Gosalyn's green eyes widen with fear.

"Uh.. dad." She said.

Drake looks at her confused. "What's wrong now?" He asked.

Gosalyn turned his head to look ahead.

Drake looked back and saw a waterfall ahead.

"A WATER FALLS!" He exclaimed.

"Ahhh!" The both of them exclaimed with fear.

-Present-

After watching all the waterfalls Gosalyn had that feeling.

"Oh uh. Make room, gotta pee." She said.

She got up from the couch and ran to the upstairs bathroom.

To Be Continued..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

You hear the toilette flush and Gosalyn comes walking back in from the bathroom.

"Much better." She said.

She sat down on the couch. "Now, let's get on the show." Drake said.

-Future-

The two of them started paddling fast and faster. Drake slips off, Gosalyn is quickly carried away downstream on the car leaving Drake behind.

"Daaaad!" Gosalyn cried out.

"Gosalyn!" Drake called out.

The current slams Drake against a rock and he grabs a hold of it. Some of their luggage floats by including the gas gun. Which hits him in the back of the head. Drake grabs it and runs downstream on the rocks.

He runs out on a log and in hopes of being able to get Gosalyn with the gun.

"Grab a hold Gosalyn!" Drake exclaimed.

Drake holds out the end of the gun. Gosalyn dives for it but misses landing back in the water with the car.

Drake just stands there helplessly as Gosalyn continues to float towards the fall.

"Aah… whoa!…(gasps)…aaahh!" Gosalyn cried out.

Drake shots the gun and it hooks on to the front bumper of the car.

The weight of the car pulls Drake in.

He flies downstream and hits some rocks which he uses for a leverage.

Finally the weight of the car overpowers him and it goes over the falls.

Gosalyn gets caught in the tarp and begins and falls with it.

Suddenly the tarp unfolds and beings supporting Gosalyn the air using the updraft from the falls.

"Dad!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake still in the water is unable to stop himself. As he goes over the falls, he extends the gas gun to Gosalyn. She grabs the gun from him and the two swing downward still supported by the updraft on the tarp.

They smile at each other momentarily suddenly Drake looses his grip on the gun.

And he plummets into the mist.

"Ahh!" Drake exclaimed

Gosalyn's green emerald eyes widen with fear as she watched her dad fall.

"Dad! Okay, think Gosalyn. Think think think." She said.

She then realized that she had bought her arrows with her.

"My arrows!" She exclaimed.

She flew down, grabbed them before they go over the fall.

Aimed an arrow down of the fall.

She waited for a sign and then felt a tug. She pulled it up and Drake was on the other end.

"You're going to make a great hero someday Gos." He said.

She dropped her bag of arrows and hugged him tightly.

Which took Drake by surprise and he hugged her back.

"It's okay Gosalyn. It's all going to be okay." He said.

She looked up at him with emerald green eyes with tears.

-Present-

"I thought that I hide those arrows in a good spot."

"Oh yeah. You're closet is a good hiding spot. Like I never tried looking there before."

"Really? What else have you looked for in my room?" Drake asked.

"Uh… nothing. Let's just keep watching." Gosalyn said.

Drake looked at her confused.

-Future-

Hours later…

The two of them are sitting on a back of a chicken truck. One of them is sitting on Drake's head. Gosalyn is laughing like crazy at him, when the chicken flew away the egg broke on him. Gosalyn was laughing so hard that tears are running down her cheeks.

"Gos, it isn't that funny." Drake said.

"Yes it is. A chicken was on you're head and it laid an egg, it broke on you're head! Basicly it pooped on youre head." She laughed.

Drake just mocked her.

-Present-

Gosalyn is rolling on the floor from laughing so hard.

"That's the funniest thing I have ever seen." She laughed.

"Gos, it's not that funny." Drake said.

Gosalyn was just laughing still.

-Future-

Later in the day.

Back in St. Canard the truck pulled up into the Mallard home.

Gosalyn hops out of the front seat. She talked the guy to let her up front.

"Thanks for the lift." She said as she closed the door.

She then saw Drake trying to get out of the back and fell to the ground.

The truck drove off.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Gosalyn teased.

Drake just stood up and ignored her.

The two of them picked up their suitcases and walked inside.

"Home sweet home." Drake said.

They dropped their suitcases down.

"Well I'm going to the beach." Gosalyn said.

"But we just got home."

"Yeah, so?" She asked.

"Good point."

Gosalyn picked up her lanyard and walked out of the house.

Drake smelled himself. "I'm going to take a shower before Morgana gets home." He said.

He headed up the stairs.

Minutes later..

Gosalyn pulled up to the beach and saw Honker's car sitting there.

'Honker's here!' She thought to herself.

She got out of the parked car, closed the door. She's now wearing her purple and black bikini, sunglasses. She grabbed her beach bag from the back of her jeep, she walked from the parking lot to the beach.

She spotted Ally first.

"Ally!" She exclaimed.

Ally turned around and gasped.

"No way! Gosalyn!" She exclaimed.

The two best friends hug.

"When did you get back?" She asked.

"About 5 minutes ago." Gosalyn replied.

Ally spotted a shine from her mouth.

"Omg! Did you get you're tongue done girl?" Ally asked.

Gosalyn grinned and stuck her tongue out.

"A day ago. Cool huh?"

"Yeah, did it hurt?"

"Not really. But you should have seen my dad. He was totally freaking out. Have you seen Honker?" Gosalyn asked.

Ally saw the two of them on the beach together and tried to block Gosalyn's view of them.

"Honker? You mean Honker Muddle foot?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, you know my ex boyfriend? Honker."

"Why do you want him?"

"Well last time wasn't my best moment. And I would like to talk it over."

"Oh, I think Honker's over that."

Gosalyn looked over her confused.  
"What do you mean? You think Honker's over it by now? What are you hiding?" Gosalyn asked.

Ally sighed and looked at her best friend. "First you have to promise me that you wouldn't take it out on me." Ally said.

"I don't promise anything when you say it like that. Just tell me Ally."

"Okay, don't say that I didn't warn you." Ally replied.

She stepped back and Gosalyn's emerald green eyes widen when she saw the twosome together.

"Oh." She just replied.

-Present-

"What? Honker and Nicole are together now! I'm going to kill Nicole!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake had to hold her back. "Gos, calm down. Remember this is in eight years in the future." He said.

"That's right Gos. This is only a glimpse of what's going to happen." Morgana said.

Gosalyn just sat back down very ticked over.

-Future-

"Honker and Nicole are together? When did this happen?" Gosalyn asked.

"It's what I was trying to tell you before. They got together shortly after you left."

Gosalyn could feel her heart breaking in two.

She quickly snapped out of it. "Oh." She replied.

Ally was shocked that she didn't blow up.

"Aren't you mad?" She asked.

"Me? Mad? No, I mean why should I? We broke up. He's free to see whoever he wants. Even if it is my ex best friend. It's all apart of breaking up. Care to go to the mall?" She said.

"Uh.. sure Gos." Ally said.

Ally was very worried about her friend now. The two of them walked back to the cars.

At the mall..

The two best friends are looking at a rack of clothes.

"Boy, Gos. You're sure taking this well." Ally said.

"Well I am 18 Ally. I can't be acting childish every time something doesn't go my way." She said which was a bull face lie. It was killing her inside, but she didn't want to let Nicole win.

"That's very mature of you Gos."

"Well mature is my middle name."

"Good for you."

Just then they saw Nicole walks into the store and spotted Gosalyn.

She put on a big mischievous grin on her face and walked over.

"Hey little Gosy. Did you hear Honker got over you in a second. He is now with me. I told you that I would get him." Nicole said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, till you get tired of him and find somebody better." Gosalyn replied.

"Yeah, it's great to be me." Nicole sighed.

'You know what Nicole? You give white trash a bad name." Gosalyn said.

'Well the mature Gosalyn lasted for 2 seconds.' Ally thought to herself.

"Oooh, ouch. Well while you're here with Andy."

"Ally!" Ally exclaimed.

"Like I care. I'd be making out with you're boyfriend. Oops, I mean ex boyfriend toddles." Nicole said walking away.

Gosalyn was steaming mad by now, her fist her clenched.

-Present-

Gosalyn was the same way.

Drake and Morgana are telling her to calm down.

"Gosalyn calm down please."

"Calm down? How can I calm down? You saw what Nicole did! She's bragging about making out with Honker." She said.

"That's the key word Gos. Bragging. You don't know if it's true or not."

-Future-

Ally is holding Gosalyn back with all her strength. Gosalyn is trying to break free.

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO GO KICK HER TRASHY TAIL!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"What happened to the mature Gosalyn?" Ally asked.

"Screw being mature! I want to kick her butt!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"No, you can't! You can't let Nicole get the best of you. You're way better then that." Ally said.

Gosalyn paused and sighed. "I know. It's just that well when I was dating Honker. He told me that if we ever broke up. He would never date Nicole. And surprise surprise he lied! Honker would never be interested in her huh?" Gosalyn asked.

"Sorry I thought that I knew him better then this."

"Me too. Come on let's get out of here." Gosalyn replied.

The two girls walked out of the store.

At the Mallard home..

Drake is telling Morgana about the adventure that he and Gosalyn had.

"Wow, sounds like you two had quite an adventure." Morgana said.

"You can say that again. One thing that I just don't understand is. Why didn't she just tell me about the brake up?" He asked.

Morgana grinned at him. "Oh Drake, she's growing up. It's what kids do. They keep things from their parents."

Just then Gosalyn and Ally came walking in.

Gosalyn kicked her sneakers off and slams the door.

"All guys are jerks!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"That's right! Give them hell Gos!" Drake cheered.

Gosalyn looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? You're one of them!" She exclaimed.

She storms in the kitchen.

Drake and Morgana look confused at Ally.

"She found out that Honker and Nicole got together." Ally replied.

"Ally!" Gosalyn exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Coming." Ally replied.

She walked into the kitchen.

"Poor Gos. This must be killing her." Morgana said.

"Yeah. Well my Gosalyn. Is one tough kid. She'll get past this." Drake said.

Morgana looked at him and shook her head. 'He doesn't know one thing about girls.' She thought to herself.

Spring break is over and school was started up again.

She's walking down the hallways and she could fell everybody looking and talking about her.

'Man, you would think that nobody ever broke up before.' She thought to herself.

She stopped by her locker and watched as Honker walked by. The two didn't say a word to each other. Ally walked up to her. "So I take it that you two haven't talked yet?" She asked.

"Are you kidding! Nicole is always with him! What am I supposed to say anyways? Sorry I broke you're heart? He wouldn't even look at me."

"Well you did run away from him when he proposed. And then left state the next day."

"I know. I feel cruddy about how the way I handled it. But I didn't know what else to do."

"Did you try doing anything?" Ally asked.

Gosalyn closed her locker shut and sighed. "No, cause I didn't know what to do." She replied.

Lunch time is here and Gosalyn and Ally are sitting together.

Honker and Leo came out of the lunch line.

"Come on Leo. Nicole saved us a couple of seats at her table." Honker said.

Leo turned to the girls and shrugged.

Gosalyn sighed and looked at her food. "Sorry about this Ally."

"About what?"

"Putting you and Leo in the middle."

"No biggie. This will give us some time to hang out."

Gosalyn smiled at that. "Sounds good to me."

The lunch bell rang and they went off to their classes.

Gosalyn is now sitting in her class with Honker.

This was a very hard class for her. With being inches away from Honker and not being able to talk.

'What in the hell is he thinking? He couldn't possibly think that she likes him. I mean she goes through boys like underwear.' She thought to herself.

"Miss Mallard." The teacher asked.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Miss Mallardare youlistening?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Deer." She replied.

"Oh really? Then what did I just say?" He asked.

"That this is going to be in the test in a few weeks. So we should take notes." She said.

"Very well then." He said.

Gosalyn sighed of relived.

The class bell rang and everybody was walking out.

Gosalyn sighed and walked up to Honker.

"Honker can we talk?" She asked.

Before he could answer Nicole showed up.

And was all over him.

"Screw it." Gosalyn replied as she walked away.

Honker just watched as she walked away from the two of them,

After school the two girls are at the pizza joint.

"So, she's like all over him! Right in front of me! I had to hold myself back to not to strangle her." Gosalyn said.

"That jerk!" Ally exclaimed.

"I know. This is a totally different Honker."

"Tell me about it. He would never do this!"

Ally then thought about something.

"That's it!" She exclaimed.

"What's it?" Gosalyn asked confused.

"What you need is a new boyfriend."

"What! I'm still trying to get over my last boyfriend. And I don't want any more drama." She replied,

"Well you can't just run away when he and miss slut show up. And this will show them that you're better then them,."

"I don't want to get involved with anybody Ally."

"Are you sure? Cause I think I know somebody."

"I'm totally sure. I just want to handle this my way." Gosalyn replied.

"Just think about it Gosalyn."

Gosalyn walked out of the restaurant.

-Present-

Gosalyn is confused about why Honker is acting this way.

"Why is Honker being a jerk?" She asked.

"Well you see sport. When us guys get our ego's hurt. We usually try to act tougher."

"So you telling me that just because you guys get you're ego's hurt. The rest of us have to suffer?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yup." Drake said.

-Future-

Gosalyn is back at home doing her homework.

She just couldn't get over the fact that her and Honker haven't talked since prom.

She heard a car pull up to Honkers and watched as Nicole and Honker walked out.

Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes at them and looked back at the phone.

"I shouldn't. I mean, what if I end up hurting again. I can't let that happen. But then again what if.." She kept on.

She then decided to call her. "I'm going to do it." She replied.

She dialed the number to Ally's

"Ally, it's me. I'm up for it. Okay, I'll be right there." She said turning her phone off.

She got up from the desk and walked out of her room.

Drake and Morgana are in the living room when Gosalyn walked down.

"By dad. I'm going out." She replied.

She walked out of the house.

She's now at the library waiting for Ally and the mystery guy. When Honker walked in and saw her.

"Wow, Gosalyn Mallard is at a library?" He asked.

"Is that supposed to be a crack at me?" She asked.

"No it wasn't. I was just.." He trailed.

"Look, Honker. Do you mind? I'm kind of waiting for somebody." She said.

"Who Ally?" Honker asked.

"No. Him." Gosalyn said pointing to the guy next to Ally.

He has short brown hair, brown eyes. Nate the captain of basketball team.

"Nate Webber?"

"Yup. Ally hooked us up. Excuse me." She said.

She stood up and walked past Honker.

"Hi."

"Hi." The both said.

Honker just stood there with his jaw on the ground.

"Just act like you're interested in me okay?" Gosalyn whispered.

"But I am interested." Nate replied.

Gosalyn was stunned to hear that.

"What?" She asked.

Ally looked at the of them and smiled.

"Well, I'll let you two talk. Bye."

"Ally, no wait!" Gosalyn said.

"You'll be fine. See you tomorrow." Ally said.

She walked away from them, Gosalyn tuned back to Nate.

"Why don't we sit down" Nate said.

The two of them walked to a table and sat down.

"I've always seen you around school. And wanted to talk to you." Nate said.

"Why didn't you just come up to me and say. 'Hey Gos. What's up?'" She asked.

Nate chuckled. 'He has a cute laugh.' She thought to herself.

"Well I thought that I would get burned by you're wicked sense of humor. Plus you were dating Honker. And I didn't want to get in the middle of that." He said.

"Nah, I only do that to people I truly hate."

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Gosalyn asked.

"Do you like me?" He asked.

"Maybe. I just met you so I can't decide yet."

"Cool. So do you think that maybe the two of us. Could you know hang out together sometime?" He asked.

Honker's jaw dropped to the ground when he over heard that. 'What?' He asked.

"Uh…" Gosalyn replied.

-Present-

"That a girl Gos! Get back on the horse!" Drake exclaimed.

Gosalyn was stunned to hear this to the least.

The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She took off running into the kitchen.

TO BE CONTUINED..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Gosalyn walks back in the living room.

"Stupid sales person." She said.

Drake chuckled. "What did they try to sell you?" He asked.

"New windows for the house."

"Well I hope that you said no."

"Nope, they're going to start tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Drake exclaimed.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Kidding." She mussed.

"Oh, I knew that." Drake said.

"So did I miss anything? Did I say yes?" She asked.

Drake was shocked to hear that coming from her.

"You like him?"

Gosalyn shrugged. "He is kind of cute." She said.

Drake was about to have a heart attack. It has started his little girl is growing up.

-Future-

Gosalyn stood there speechless.

"Uh… Gee Nate I don't know." She replied.

"Or since we both in the same history class. We can get together and work on our project together." Nate replied.

Gosalyn paused and looked back at Honker who was still looking at them, back at Nate.

"I'd love to." She replied.

Nate grinned huge when she said that. "Really? Cool, I'll see you then." He said.

"Later." Gosalyn said.

He walked away from her and she smiled and watched him.

She then walked back to her table and sat down.

"What was that all about?" Honker asked.

"What?" Gosalyn asked.

"You and Nate Webber?" He asked.

"What about it?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Cause what I do in my personal life is none of you're concern anymore." She said.

Honker sat down next to her and looked at her.

"Gosalyn…" He said.

Gosalyn looked at him. "Shouldn't you be with you're tramp of a girlfriend?" She asked.

She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. "You know what? Forget I even said any thing. I'm out of here." She said.

She picked up her bags and walked out. Honker watched as she walked away and sighed.

-Present-

"He still has feelings for you Gosalyn." Drake said.

"Too little too late if you ask me." Gosalyn said crossing her arms.

Drake looked at her and shook the thoughts out of his head.

-Future-

It's the next day at school.

Gosalyn is walking to her locker and of course everybody is looking at her.

'People really need to get a life around here.' She thought to herself.

She had finally reached her locker and grabbed her bags.

"Hey Gos." A voice said.

Gosalyn's eyes grew huge and closed the locker. Nate was standing there.

She gave him a huge smile. "Oh hey Nate." She replied.

"So, where do you want to meet after school?" He asked.

Gosalyn looked confused at that for a moment. "For what?" She asked.

"For our study date tonight." He replied.

"Oh, yeah that." She said.

She paused and saw Honker and Nicole walking by.

"Yeah sure Nate. That sounds like a plan. We're going to have to do it at my house. My dad wouldn't let me hang out with anybody that he doesn't know." She answered.

Honker looked back as the twosome talked.

"That's cool. We'll I'll see you there."

"Later." She replied.

Nate walked away from her, she got her books and saw Ally up ahead.

"Ally wait up!" She exclaimed.

She ran to catch up with her.

"Hey girl. I heard that you and Nate have plans." Ally replied.

Gosalyn was shocked. "Boy, news does fly fast around here. But it's not a date. We're going to my house to study." She said.

Ally looked at her like 'yeah right'

"What? It's not a date! I'm not ready to start dating. Besides Nate isn't my type." She said.

"If you say so Gos."

The two girls walked away to their first class.

The school day is now over with and Gosalyn is standing by her locker waiting for Nate.

Honker and Nicole walked by. And Honker couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Gee, little Gosy. You look lost." Nicole said.

Gosalyn was being the bigger person now and just ignored her. Honker didn't even speak up to that. He just looked at the floor.

Gosalyn didn't like this new Honker. He would never be with somebody who talked bad about her.

Nate then walked up to her. "Hey Gos. You ready?" He asked.

"Yup. I sure am." She said.

Nate and Gosalyn walked away, Nate put his arm around her.

"Aww look Honks. Little Gosy got herself a new little boyfriend. Bet you're thrilled that you don't have to deal with that loser anymore." Nicole said.

"Yeah, thrilled." Honker said.

-Present-

"Why doesn't Honker speak up! He's letting that girl talk smack about me! Me! His best friend since we're nine years old! Some friend he turns out to be." Gosalyn said.

"He's a guy and he's hurting." Drake replied.

Gosalyn didn't know how to react to that.

-Future-

"So, this is the Mallard home huh?" Nate asked looking around.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Yup. Please hold the applause." She mussed.

Drake and Morgana walked into the living room.

"Whose you're friend Gos?" Drake asked.

"Dad, this is Nate. Nate this is my dad and step mom." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Nate said.

"So, Nate. You're interested in my daughter huh?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Nate answered.

"Well before you get to do anything with my apple of my eyes my one and only daughter. I need to ask you a few questions and give you a little warning."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. "Oh boy." She said.

"Are you sexual experienced? What are you're plans for my daughter? Have you had an aids test recently? "

"DAD!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"What? These are necessary questions." Drake answered.

"How does this concern Gosalyn?"

"I didn't say it did. I'm just talking about you. Have you had an aids test?" Drake asked.

Nate nodded his head. "Yeah."

"And?" Drake asked.

"It's negative." Nate replied.

"Very nice. Now for my warning. She's my one and only daughter and child. So if you plan of holding her hands and kissing her. Let me just tell you one thing. I'm not afraid to go back to prison." He replied.

"Ahem. Okay that's enough dad. Come on Nate, we better get started on our homework." Gosalyn said.

She pulled Nate into the kitchen.

Drake sensed something wrong from Nate.

"Don't get used to him being around long." Morgana said.

"Why you say that?" Drake asked.

"It wouldn't last long. He's what you call the rebound guy. They'll go out a couple of times. But I don't see anything behind yet. Besides I'm getting a bad vibe from him. I don't think he's being what the kids call 'real' ." She said.

"Really?" Drake asked.

"Yup."

"Hmm… I better keep an eye on them then." Drake said.

-Present-

"Aww, Nate seems like a really good guy. Too bad it wouldn't last." Drake said.

"Yeah it is. He is cute." Gosalyn said.

"Ah! Don't talk like that! Too young!" Drake cried. Covering up his ears and humming.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that.

-Future-

Gosalyn and Nate are in the kitchen working on their homework.

"You're dad seems cool." Nate said.

Gosalyn laughed. "Yeah at times. He's just a little over protective of me since freshman year. When I had my brain surgery." She replied,

"Oh yeah. I remember hearing about that. That must of been so awful." He said.

Gosalyn shrugged.

"I don't really remember much about that. Just that every now and then I get these huge headaches and my dad watches my like a hawk." She mussed.

Nate smiled at her. Gosalyn didn't even look at him.

Nate put his hands on her hers. "You know Gos, I really like you." He said.

Gosalyn looked up at him shocked and then Drake comes walking in.

The two pulled away from each other.

"So, Nate are you going to be staying here for dinner?" He asked.

"Wish I could. But it's my dad's night." He replied.

"That's cool." Gosalyn replied.

Drake looked at the teenagers and scratched his head and walked out.

Gosalyn shook her head and laughed. "Told ya." She replied.

Nate laughed at that and gazed back at her. Gosalyn just looked down at her homework.

Hours past..

The twosomes are in the kitchen talking instead of doing their homework.

Nate looked at the clock. "Whoa, I better get going. Don't want to miss dinner." He said.

"Oh okay." Gosalyn replied.

They walked out of the kitchen and stopped at the front door.

"See you at school tomorrow Gos." He said.

"Okay later." She replied.

Nate waved and walked out of the house.

Gosalyn watched him walk out and closed the door.

Drake wand Morgana looked at her.

"What?" Gosalyn asked.

Drake and Morgana looked at each other and way.

"Well I still have homework to finish. So if you excuse me." Gosalyn said.

She walked back into the kitchen.

-Present-

"Wow, Gos. It seems like Nate has a thing for you." Drake said.

"Yeah, it does. But I don't think I do." She replied.

-Future-

Gosalyn is now done with her homework and outside shooting hoops.

She keeps looking over at Honker's house. She drops the ball and heads over to his house.

She rings the bell and Nicole answers it.

"What do you want?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing." She said.

She was about to walk away when Honker walks to the door.

"Gosalyn?" He asked.

"Just forget it. I have better things to do." She said.

She walked away mad.

"What a freak." Nicole said.

She closed the door and Honker looked at her.

But quickly shook the thoughts out of his head.

The next day at school.

Gosalyn and Ally are talking.

"So what do you think of Nate?" Ally asked.

"He's a cool guy." Gosalyn replied.

"That's good." Ally replied.

Nate walked up to the girls.

"Hey girls." He said.

"Hey Nate. What's up?" Ally asked.

"Um.. Ally do you think I can borrow Gosalyn for a second?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. See you in English." Ally said.

Ally walked away from them.

"Hi." Nate said.

Gosalyn smiled at him. "Hi,"

He just stood there with a big doofy grin on his face. The twosome stood there not saying a word.

Gosalyn looks around and gives him a smile.

"Well, okay. Nice talking to you." She said.

She tuned around and was about to walk away when Nate freaked out.

"Ahh! Wait! Actually I kind of made you something." He said holding out a badly wrapped present.

Gosalyn paused and turned around.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Gosalyn took it from him and opened it up. It was a glass heart shaped jewelry box.

She gasped at it. "Oh my gosh, Nate. It's beautiful. I. just don't know what to say." She said.

"Well you could say yes. Cause I'm about to ask you out on a date." He said.

Gosalyn was shocked to hear that. "Oh, wow." She replied.

"So, what do you say? You want to do something tonight?" He asked.

Gosalyn paused for a minute and saw Honker and Nicole walking by.

"I'm sorry I can't." She said.

Nate's jaw dropped to the ground when he heard that.

"What? Why?" Nate asked.

"I just can't. I'm so sorry." Gosalyn said.

She took off running another way.

"Okay, maybe some other time then?" Nate asked.

He hung his head down and slowly walked away.

Nicole glared at Honker. "HONKER!" She exclaimed.

Honker shook the thoughts out of his head. "Sorry." He said.

Gosalyn is now in her English class looking at the jewelry box. She lifted it up and saw a made in china sticker on the bottom.

"So, he made it huh?'" Gosalyn asked herself.

When Ally walked in and sat down next to her. "Where did you get that?" Ally asked.

"Nate 'made' it for me." She replied.

Ally was surprised to hear that.

"He did? Wow, it's beautiful." Ally said.

"Yeah, it is. Here." She said handing it to her.

"Why are you giving it to me? I'm not interested in Nate."

"I'm not neither. But he asked me out tonight." Gosalyn said.

"Well, then go for it. Have fun." Ally said.

"But what about Honker?" She asked.

"What about him? He's with Nicole now remembering. And I'm not saying that you have to marry him. Just go out with him once. And if doesn't work out. It doesn't work out. Nate's a really great guy, and he at least deserves a chance."

Gosalyn smiled and nodded her head.

-Present-

"GOSALYN NICOLE MALLARD! How dare you use Nate to get back at Honker. That is totally rude!" Drake exclaimed.

"You said that I'm using him? I might actually like him." Gosalyn said.

"But how? You're still hurting about Honker." Drake replied.

"Things change dad. Maybe I'm over him." Gosalyn said.

-Future-

It's later that night and Gosalyn and Nate are standing on top of the tower looking out at the scene. "Wow, when you asked me out tonight. I didn't know you mean out of town." Nate said.

"It's amazing huh?" Gosalyn asked.

Nate nodded his head. "Yeah it is." He said.

Gosalyn sighed. "I come here a lot to think about stuff. You hungry?"

"Always."

"Then come on. I know a great place." She said.

The twosome walked away.

They entered a little restaurant. It was a little seedy and Gosalyn just walked in like it was no big deal. Nate was little uneasy about it. But just followed Gosalyn in. And sat down next to Gosalyn. He looked at the menu. "What are going to have?" Nate asked.

"Pie. And you're going a slice too. It's like best pie in town." She said.

The waitress gave them 2 slices of pie, Nate grabbed the fork. "I'll be the judge of that." He said.

He took a bite of it, his eyes grew wide and gulped. "This is the best pie. In the history of pie." He said.

Gosalyn laughed. "Told ya. There's a great spot in Duck burgh that makes a mean apple pie." She said.

"I take it you've been here before." Nate said.

Gosalyn swung her chair around. "I've been everywhere before. My dad travels a lot and I go with him."

"That's cool. That he lets you go with him."

Gosalyn chuckled at that. "Actually he doesn't know that I'm with him until he gets there." She said.

"How do you manage that?"

"Easy, I usually hide in the car or I bribe Launch Pad. My dad's business partner to not tell him. I've been doing it since I was about 9 years old." She mussed.

"Cool, so what's you're favorite place?"

Gosalyn shrugged. "Don't know really. It's hard to just pick one. But there are a lot of cool places around here too. And if you're nice to me. I might give you the tour." She said.

She looked out the window and thought that she saw her dad walking around and knew there was a crime around.

'What's he doing spying on me?' She thought to herself.

Nate had finished his slice of the pie and had started to eat Gosalyn's.

"Hey!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Do you mind?" Nate asked.

"No go ahead. I always want people to eat my food." She said.

"Awesome!" Nate chuckled.

He grabbed her plate and just scarfed it down. Gosalyn rolled her eyes at this.

-Present-

"Dad, why are you following me on my date with Nate?" She asked.

Drake shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe I have a crime there or something. Please, I have more important things to do then follow you on a date." Drake said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that.

-Future-

Gosalyn and Nate are now at a theme park, riding on a roller coaster. The two of them are hooting and howling as it goes up a hill.

After the ride the two of them are sitting on a bench. Gosalyn looks like she has something else on her mind. "Yeah, this place is awesome!" Nate exclaimed.

"I used to come here a lot with my grandpa. It's the only place I can still feel him around me." She said.

"You still miss him huh?"

"Yeah. So do you want to go on the bumper cars or.."

Nate sat down next to her. "Gosalyn, is everything okay?" He asked.

Gosalyn turned to him and smiled. "Totally what makes you?"

"Cause I'm having fun. And I really want you to have fun too. But if you're not, you know with me. Then I can just take you home." He said.

"Now come on let's on more rides." Gosalyn said.

He grabbed her hand, Gosalyn pulled away. She wasn't sure about him yet.

-Present-

"Oooh! He wants to hold you're hand?" Drake teased.

"Seems like it. But don't think too much about it though." Gosalyn said.

-Future-

Cut to the bumper cars arena. The twosome zip past each other after which Nate doubles back and stops perplexed. A moment later, she speeds in and knocks him hard enough to send him into distance. She raised her fists in triumph. Wipe to a close up of the two of them spinning past the camera and pulls back to show them riding the Tilt-a-whirl. At a speed that would probably be unsafe for any normal person. Inside: Gosalyn raises her firsts again, while Nates eyes show just how woozy he is. A surprise turn around comes when Gosalyn, not Nate is the first to go green and claps hands to mouth in order to keep from tossing her cookies.

A flash and the view has changed to became a photograph of the two- he stands surprised near the camera, she much farther back The same transition causes us through the following shots taken at a photo booth. Second: both flex their muscles, he with forehead vein popping out. Third is she laughs as he hangs up side down, tongue sticking out and eyes rolling crazy. Fourth: they traded positions, and she now picking his nose. 5th she screams and cowers before Frankenstein's monster advance. Sixth: She lands an uppercut that launches him upward and out of frame. Seventh: he has come down, face badly bashed up from the punch and she is distressed at the sight. Eighth: She winks at the camera, while he has a thermometer in his mouth, a big lump on his head and a bandage on his cheek. Ninth: Both yell dementedly at the camera, mouths open wide.

Flash to a slow pan through the champers of horrors a grave yard scene at night. With red eyes flashing in the darkness. Gosalyn and Nate ride through it. She is quite at ease, he mush less so. They pass a dark patch, after which the camera cuts to a close up on his side, spiders and a skull of hers, then a collection of monsters all around. Each display causes him to freak out. But she just smiles and laughs at the reaction. After the third he seems utterly spent A bit of drool oozes out of his mouth and he leans against her shoulder. She pushes him away and keeps looking at the scene.

Dissolve to them running in a place on a small spinning planet, then the tilt down slightly as it becomes a thrown baseball. A flash, and it has knocked over a stack of cans in a game booth. Gosalyn has made the throw, causing the cans fall down. Nate picked up the ball and it just fell to the ground. Gosalyn started to laugh at that. He's supposed to be a base ball player with a great pitch. He throws like a little girl. 'This is just sad.' Gosalyn thought to herself.

Gosalyn gives him a condescending smile. Another flash marks her next throw, which plows into those cans, she chuckled.

Tilt up from the night sky, a bottle rocket blasts into the view and explodes followed by additional bursts of fireworks. From here dissolve to Gosalyn and Nate taking a stroll As they look up, Nate tries to hold her hand again. But she quickly moves away. She differently not feeling him. Long shot of the area, pulling back slowly, fireworks, games, tents the big wheel. This is a Ferris wheel, toward which they are heading.

The two of them at the wheel, Gosalyn is looking out the distance. She thought back Honker for some reason.

Nate smiled at her and moved closer to her. "So, what made you say yes?" He asked.

Gosalyn quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and turned to him.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"About going out with me? It's my eyes isn't it? I've been told they drive girls crazy." He joked.

Gosalyn roller her eyes at that. "No, actually I thought about all the things that I could be doing tonight. And I guess this seems like a great idea at the time." She said.

"Lucky for me that you didn't have plans tonight." He said.

Gosalyn just looked at him for a minute, he leaned over to give her a kiss.

-Present-

"Oooh, looks like love is in the air, no?" Drake said in a French accent.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at her dad's comment. "Dad, get a life." She teased.

She got up from her couch and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Drake asked.

"I'm just going in the kitchen to get something to eat." Gosalyn said.

She walked into the kitchen and Drake and Morgana just looked at each other.

To Be Continued..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Gosalyn walks back in the living room with some food.

"There I got a bunch of junk food to satisfy me until the next break." Gosalyn said.

Drake looked at all the junk food. "I'm shocked that you can eat all that and still be so active." He said.

"Yeah well. I can eat just about anything and not gain a pound." She said.

"That must be so lucky." Drake said.

-Future-

Gosalyn backed away from him and spotted the Thunder Quack flying ahead.

She gasped and pulled away from him.

"What time is it?" She asked.

Nate looked at his watch. "It's 11 30." He said.

"WHAT? OMG! I was supposed to be back an hour ago! My dad is going to kill me!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry, as soon as it over." Nate said.

"Don't worry! You have no freaking idea. What my dad is like. If I'm even a minute late. He freaks out." She said.

'No wonder I keep seeing him where ever I go. He's out looking for me! He's not going to let me go out anywhere!' She thought to herself.

As soon as the ride came down.

Gosalyn grabbed her purse and ran out.

Nate was the second one to get off.

He noticed that Gosalyn had dropped something out of her purse.

"Uh.. Gosalyn. You dropped you're.." He trailed on.

He picked it up and looked at it. "Picture of Honker?" He asked.

He then climbed out of it and headed to the car.

Gosalyn was standing by the car talking on her cell phone. "Is Honker there?…. Oh he's with Nicole?…No, no message. I'll just talk to him later at school." She said.

Nate narrowed his eyes at that and grumbled. 'Honker? He's not going to win her back. She's going to be mine.' He thought to himself.

They got in and drove off back home.

Gosalyn kept looking out the window to see the Thunder Quack.

"You looking for something or somebody?" Nate asked.

Gosalyn shook the thoughts out of her head. "No, just looking out." She said.

He looked at her weird.

"Nate, I don't think this is working out."

"What are you talking about? We are great together."

Gosalyn sighed. "No we're not. You're a nice guy and all. But I just don't like you that way. I'm sorry." She said.

Nate didn't like that. "But, I really like you Gos. And I want you to be with me."

"That's not going to happen Nate. I'm sorry."

Nate narrowed his eyes at that.

"You and Honker are still friends right?" He asked.

Gosalyn looked at him. "We used to be. But I don't know if we are anymore. I wish we was." She replied.

"Oh." Nate said.

"What? I said WAS. We haven't spoken since I came back from vacation. And his with Nicole." Gosalyn said.

"That's good."

"Why are you asking me about him?" She asked.

"Well, I thought that you don't want to see me. Because of him."

"No, Honker has nothing to do with me not wanting to see you."

"That's good. Please can't we give us just one more try, please." He said.

Gosalyn sighed and looked out the window. "I don't know."

"Pleasee. I'M BEGGING YOU." He cried.

"I'll let you know tomorrow." She said.

"Good, now that it's settled. I don't want you to see Honker and Ally anymore."

Gosalyn looked at him shocked. "What! You want me to stop talking to Honker and Ally! My two best friends in the entire world why?" She asked.

"Fine, if you don't like me enough to do that. I guess we have nothing else to talk about."

"Nate, you're asking me to give up my two best friends for no reason. I'm not going to do that. And you are not my boyfriend! You're not the boss! You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to. Hell we're not even going out! Nobody tells me what to do! Not even my dad! So if you think that I'm going to let you some meat head pig tell me what to do. You're dead wrong." She said.

He grabbed her hand. "Listen to me. I'm the best thing that happened to you! So you better think long and hard about this." He said.

Nate let go off her, she looked at him strange and rubbed her wrist. She didn't let anybody tell her what to do. Drake can't even tell her what to do.

-Present-

"Whoa, Nate's acting like a big jerk." Gosalyn said.

Drake nodded his head. "Yeah he is. I hope you say no." He replied.

"Oh, I'm positivie that I will." She said crossing her arms.

-Future-

Nate pulled the car over to the corner. "Get out." He said.

"What?" Gosalyn asked.

"You heard me. Get out."

"Fine with me. I'd rather be out there then in here with you." She said.

She opened up the door and go out.

"Just think about what I asked you okay?" He said.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Yeah, right. Not in this universe," She said.

She slammed the car door, he drove off.

Gosalyn was really pissed off by now. "What a freakin jerk! Today was the most waste of time. In the entire world!" She exclaimed.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Ally's number.

"Hey, girl. Yeah, it's me. Can you pick me up? I'm about 20 minutes out of town. I'll tell you later….Okay, cool! You're the best! I OWE you one!" She exclaimed. She turned it off and put it in her pocket.

"Nate is the biggest jerk in the world!"

About 20 minutes later..

Ally pulled up by the sign, Goslayn hopped in.

"So, what happened?" Ally asked.

Gosalyn chuckled. "I'm not trusting you to pick a date any more. You're Nate kicked me out of the car and drove off. Because he didn't like me hanging out with you."

"What?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't want me to see you anymore."

"That jerk!"

"I know. Thanks for coming to get me anyways."

"Don't mention it. Tomorrow night, let's have a girls night out." She said.

"Sounds good to me." Gosalyn said.

They pulled up to Gosalyn's house. She spotted Thunder Quack flying past again.

She gasped. 'Oh no!' She thought to herself.

"Later!" She said.

She walked to the house and remembered she didn't have any keys to the house.

The window was opened and she climbed up and she fell in.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed as she made crash landing in.

She stood up and closed the window and walked away.

Ally drove off back home.

-Present-

"Ah ha! So that's how you sneak in during the nights." Drake said.

"Drats, you found me out. Now I'm going to have to find another secret passage." Gosalyn said.

"And I'm going to find that one two." Drake mussed.

"Man, I can't get away with anything." Gosalyn whinnied.

"Not anymore you can't." Drake mussed.

-Future-

Inside Gosalyn kicks off her shoes and places her stuff on the desk.

And she quickly ran to her room as the chairs revolved and Drake and Launch Pad showed up.

"Where did the two of them go? We looked every where that kids will go. And still no sign of them." Drake said scratching his head.

Launch Pad spotted Gosalyn's shoes at the door.

"Hey, D.W. isn't that Gosalyn's shoes at the door?" He asked.

Drake looked at them. "Hmm… they do look like her shoes." He said.

He picked them up and sniffed them. His face turned green. "Yup, those are her shoes alright." He said.

Launch Pad yawned and stretched. "I think I'm going to head home. Diana is probably crazy."

Drake laughed and smiled at that. "Yeah, sure L.P. I'll see you tomorrow then." Drake said.

Launch Pad walked to the door and closed the door.

Drake looked up at the stairs.

Gosalyn is in her room sitting on her bed. She's looking at the jewelry box that he 'made' for her. She tossed it in the trash.

'I don't want you seeing Honker or Ally anymore.' She thought to herself.

She sighed and thought about Honker again.

"What is his problem? I can understand Honker. But Ally! He's nuts! He's a total freak!" She exclaimed.

She heard her dad coming up the stairs.

She quickly climbed into bed and started to fake snore.

Drake peaks in and sees her sleeping. He shakes his head and closed the door.

Gosalyn opens one eye and tossed over.

-Present-

"He's trying to control you Gos." Drake said.

"Ha! Nobody can control me! I do what I want when I want!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Isn't that the truth." He said.

-Future-

The next day…

Gosalyn comes walking down the stairs.

"Morning all." She said.

Drake looked at her and smiled.

"Morning Gosalyn. You and Nate must of got back late last night. I didn't hear you come in."

Gosalyn shrugged. "Not too late. If you call 10:00 late." She lied.

"10:00? But I was home at that time. You couldn't be home then." Drake replied.

Gosalyn chuckled at that again. "Yeah, well. You see…" She trailed on.

Just then the phone rang. "The phone! I'll get it!" She exclaimed.

She got up and ran to the phone. "Hello?…Oh hi L.P. yeah, sure. Hold on." She said.

She covered up the mouth part and handed it to Drake. "Dad, it's L.P." She said.

"Oh, thanks. I want to have a talk with you later." He said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at her dad. "Yeah, sure." She replied.

She walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch to play some video games.

"Alright! Whiffle boy VI! I've been dying to play it!" She exclaimed.

-Present-

"There's going to be a Whiffle boy VI! THANK YOU! There is a god!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake chuckled at that. "I take it that you're happy about that." He mussed.

"Happy! I'm extracted! That there going to make more harder Whiffle boys! My prayers have been answered!" She exclaimed.

-Future-

Hours later..

Gosalyn is still playing video games. Her eyes are wide open and glued to the TV.

"Yes! GO! Come on, come on!" She exclaimed.

Drake walks into the living room and still sees her glued to the TV.

"Okay, that's enough video games for today Gos." He said.

He was about to turn the TV off, but she turned around and hissed at him.

Drake's eyes widen when she did that. But quickly snapped out of it. "Ahem, as I was saying Gos. You spend too much time in front of the TV. Now why don't you go outside and play." he said.

He turned the TV off she blinked. "Dad! Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I told you. You spend too much time on the TV." He said.

Gosalyn sighed and put the controller down. "I guess you're right. Besides I don't want to solve this game in one day." She said.

Drake gasped. "How far did you get?" He asked.

"Level 10. It's nothing big." She said.

Drake almost had a heart attack when she said that. "Level 10!" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to play some hoops. Later pops." She got up and walked out of the house.

Drake watched her walked out and then picked up the controller and started the game.

Outside..

Gosalyn picks up the ball and starts shooting it.

Nate pulls up seconds later, he smiles at Gosalyn.

Hops out and walks over to her, grabs her waist. "Hey Gos." He said.

Gosalyn gasped at that. "Ahh! " She exclaimed. She jumped at least 4 feet in the air.

Nate laughed at that, she turned around. "Hey, so did you think about it?" He asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Yeah, I did."

"And?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Nate. But the answer is no." She said.

Nate narrowed his eyes at her. "Come on, just one more date. That's all I'm asking." He said.

He took Gosalyn's ball away from her. "Tell you what. If I make the basket you go out with me again. If I don't then you'll never have to deal with me again." He said.

Honker walks out of his house and spots the two playing.

He takes a deep breath and exhales and walks away.

Gosalyn sees him walking away. "Hey Honk!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She was about to take off after Honker, but Nate quckly grabbed her hand.

"Don't even think about it." He said.

Gosalyn pulled away from him. "Let go off me!" She exclaimed.

She looked back and Honker was gone. She narrowed her eyes at Nate. 'What a freaking jerk!' She thougt to herself.

"And this is for the win." He said.

He was about to shoot it in, but Gosalyn jumps up and steals the ball.

"Not today. And not ever again! " She exclaimed.

He got mad and then pushed her to the garage door hard.

Causing her to hit her head on it. "Umph." She said.

Nate returned to normal and ran to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Gosalyn stood up and looked at him really pissed off. "What do you think? You just pushed me anagrt the garage door! What the hell was that all about?" She asked.

"Sorry, I just get carried away when I play basketball. It wouldn't happen again." He said.

"You bet it wouldn't! Cause you're the biggest jerk on the world! And I never want to see you ever again!" She exclaimed.

Gosalyn didn't want to hear anything else from him now.

"So, what time do you want me to pick you up tonight?" He asked.

Gosalyn can't not believe what he just said.

"Oh my freaking God! Are you stupid or something? You have the nerves to ask me out on a date after what you just did?" She asked.

"Oh come on." He said.

"No! Now get out of my face!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Nate walked to his car and drove off.

Gosalyn watched as he walked away, rubbed her head in pain.

-Present-

Drake could not believe this was happening. Nate had put his hands on his daughter! And Gosalyn just let him get away from it. "Why are you letting him get away with it!" Drake exclaimed.

"I'm not letting him get away with it." She said.

-Future-

Gosalyn walks in her house and walks to the kitchen to get her pills.

"Gos, are you okay?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, my head is just hurting alittle bit that's all." She said as she popped a pill in.

Drake just watched her and thought it was strange. She hasn't had to take pills in a while.

"I saw Nate here earlier." Drake said.

"Yeah, well you're not going to see him anymore."

"Oh?" He asked.

"It just didn't work out. I'm going to go call Ally. And see if she wants to do anything tonight." She said walking out of the kitchen.

That night..

Gosalyn, Ally along with Frankie, Lily and Carly with Lachey are in the living room. Chit chatting and talking.

"Remember that time when we all sneak out of the house to see the Quacksteet boys?" Frankie asked.

"Omg! And we got lost at the bad part of town." Lily replied.

"That was so freaky! Luckily we ran to Darkwing Duck, he gave us a ride home." Carly said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Yeah, that was so lucky. Being yelled at for two hours.' Gosalyn thought to herself.

She grabbed some popcorn from the bowl and ate it.

Drake was watching them from inside the kitchen when the phone ran.

"Who could that be?" He asked himself.

He walked to it and answered it. "Hello Mallard home.. Oh hi Nate. Uh.. hold on I'll see if she's still here." He said.

He walked to the living room. "Gosalyn, Nate's on the phone for you." He said.

Gosalyn just looked up at him and shook her head. "I'm not home." She replied.

Drake was stunned to hear that. "Oh okay." He answered back.

He picked up the phone. "Sorry Nate, but you just missed her. Yeah, okay. I'll tell her." He said as he walked back in the kitchen.

-Present-

"You're spying on me and my friends?" Gosalyn asked.

"No, not spying. Just bin a good host."

"Sure dad. What ever you say." Gosalyn said rolling her eyes.

-Future-

Gosalyn walked into the kitchen and sat the empty bowl down under the popcorn maker.

"Why didn't you want talk to Nate?" Drake asked.

"It's girls night. No boys allowed." She said.

Drake just looked at her.

"Hmm…" He replied.

Gosalyn looked at him. "So, have you heard anything interesting dad?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh come off it dad. I know that you're spying on me and my friends." She said.

"I'm not spying." He said.

"It's okay dad. I'm used to it." She replied.

Drake looked at her and paused. "Have you talked to Honker lately?" He asked.

"I tried to. But.."

"But?…" He asked.

"Look, he's with Nicole." Gosalyn said.

She picked up the full popcorn bowl and headed out.

"Gos, You've been friends with Honker since 9 years old. Don't give up." He said.

Gosalyn sighed and just walked out back to the living room.

She sat next to Ally and begun to chit chat again.

Drake just watched them chit chat and shook his head.

The girls then started to watch their movie.

Later that night..

Drake had just walked back from his mission on the streets into the house.

All the girls are asleep, he tip toed past them and stopped at Gosalyn. He saw that she's sleeping with her big picture of Honker.

He smiled, took the picture and set it on the coffee table and covered her up.

Drake walked back to his room and turned off the lights.

The next day..

The girls are at the local fast food joint for lunch.

Gosalyn is in line waiting for her food. When Honker walks in and spots her.

He walks over to her.

"Hey." He said.

Gosalyn turns and smiles at him. "Hey." She said.

Honker was about to say something when Nicole called him.

"Honks! Over here!" Nicole called out.

Gosalyn just looked at him. "You're girlfriend is calling you." She said.

She walked right past him and to the table with her friends.

"Gosalyn.." Honker walked away.

-Present-

"Wow, you two actually talked to each other." Drake replied.

Gosalyn shrugged. " But that bimbo showed up." Gosalyn said.

'Why is he still with her?' Gosalyn thought to herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head.

-Future-

"What did Honker want?" Frankie asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "Don't know. He was going to tell me something. But then that bimbo called for him." She replied.

"He really needs to lose that girl." Ally said.

"I know." Gosalyn replied.

She could sense Honker looking at her from a distance.

She looked back and he quickly looked away.

"The last week of school! Is finally here!" Frankie cheered.

Ally got little teary eyed. "Don't remind me." She said.

"Ally, are you going to cry again?" Gosalyn asked.

"How can I not? This is going to be our last pizza together. Frankie's going to Paris for the summer. Carly has a job for the summer out of town. Gosalyn you're going to some kind of training. That you wouldn't tell me what kind of training it is. Or where it's at. I'm the only one that's going to be here." Ally said.

Gosalyn smiled at her. "Tell you what. Let's all make a deal. That no matter what we're doing. That once a year we'll all get together and have a pizza. We'll bring our boyfriends/husbands and kids." Gosalyn said.

"Sounds good to me." They all said.

They all put their hands together and laughed.

Nate came walking in the burger joint and walked over to Gosalyn.

"Hey Gos." He said.

Gosalyn gasped and looked up at him.

"Nate? What do you want?" She asked.

"Gos, I am so sorry about last night. Can we talk?" He asked.

"You better be! You such a jerk! Now go away!" Ally exclaimed.

"Please, just 5 minutes." He asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "Okay, 1 minute." She said.

She got up and walked out with him.

"Okay, so you was just joking about not seeing me anymore right?" He asked.

Gosalyn gave him a stern look. "No, I meant it Nate. After what you did, you really think that I want to see you again? Now if you excuse me, I got to go."

She was about to walk away, but he grabbed her hand. "No body gets away from me." He said.

He slaps her across the face. Gosalyn couldn't believe that he just did that.

"Oh, you shouldn't of done that." She said.

She reached for him and tossed him over her shoulder.

"Umph!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn looked down at him. "Now, when a girl says no. She means NO!" She exclaimed.

She walks away from him, Nate is in pain now. "This isn't over by a long shot." He said.

-Present-

"See, dad. I told you that I wasn't letting him get away with it." She said.

Drake was still worried about her though. 'It's not you that I don't trust it's Nate.' He thought to himself.

-Future-

Gosalyn comes storming into her house and slams the door.

Drake and Morgana walk in and see her black eye. "Gosalyn, what happened to you? He asked.

Gosalyn just ran to her room. "Nothing, now leave me alone." She said, she slammed the door to her room.

Drake and Morgana just looked at each other confused.

"It's Nate." Morgana said.

"What is?"

"The black eye, her head hurting the other day and her brusies on her arm. Nate's doing it." She said.

Drake was stunned to hear that. "Hmm…" He said.

Gosalyn was in her room looking at the black eye when there was a knock on the door.

Gosalyn gasped and put her sunglasses on. "Come in." She said.

Drake walked in the room and she was sitting on the bed.

"Gos, how did you get that black eye?" He asked.

"I fell."

He raised an eye brow at her. She's not the clutz type. She goes to hero traning in the summer since she was 10.

"I don't believe you."

"Look, I don't feel like talking about it." She said.

"Have you forgotten what we went through during spring break? A water fall, the bear. I think we can talk now." He said.

Gosalyn sighed. "I know dad. But you have to believe me. I'm handling it. Nate is a big jerk and I never want to see him again." She said.

"I thought that he seemed alittle off." He said.

"I'm going to go to sleep." She said laying on the bed. Drake nodded his head and walked out of the room.

It's the next day Gosalyn is walking out of her house wearing sunglasses. She got a black eye from Nate. Honker was outside and walked over to her.

"Gos, I'm.." Honker trailed on.

Gosalyn was about to say something when she saw Nicole walking up.

"Bye." Gosalyn said walking away.

"Hey Honks." Nicole said.

"Hey." He replied.

Nicole kissed him on the cheek. "Guess what, my parents are out of town for the day. So, we can have the whole house to ourselves." She said.

"Cool." Honker said unmoved.

He felt something was up with Gosalyn.

At school with Gosalyn and Ally.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" Ally asked.

"Because I'm cool like that." She laughed.

Ally raised her eye brow at that. "Gos?" She asked.

Gosalyn sighed and pulled her purple sunglasses off to show her black eye.

Ally gasped. "OMG! How did you get that black eye?" She asked.

"Remember when Nate wanted to talk to me yesterday?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well he spoke with his back hand."

"No way! Oh my gosh Gos! I am so sorry." Ally said.

Gosalyn just shrugged. "Come on, we're going to be late for class. ." Gosalyn said.

Ally watched her walk away and knew that she was hiding something.

Gosalyn and her friends are in the lunch room talking.

When Nate walks up to her and slips something in her drink when she wasn't looking.

"Nate!" She exclaimed.

He just walked away with a grin. "I THINK YOU'RE A BIG JERK!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Nate just smiled and watched as she took a sip of her drink.

During their next class, Gosalyn felt really out of it. Honker was in her class and was worried about her.

"Gos, are you okay?" Honker asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should worry about youre girlfriend." She replied.

She then almost passed out of the class. "Gosalyn!" Honker exclaimed as he caught her.

"Gosalyn, do you want to go home?" The teacher asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Honker, why don't you take her home." The teacher said.

Honker smiled at that, helped her out of the room.

The two of them are walking in the hallway. Gosalyn was really out of it. "Honker I still love you." She said.

Honker paused when he heard that. He's been dying to hear that since they broke up.

"What did you say?" He asked.

She was about to answer him when Nate walked up to them.

"Her teacher told me what happened. I'll take her home." He said.

He grabbed Gosalyn's arm and pulled her away. Honker grabbed her other arm. "No! I'll take her home. Gosalyn was about to tell me something. Gosalyn, tell me again what you was about to say?" Honker asked.

"She wasn't going to tell you anything. Now come on Gosalyn. I'll take you home." He said.

He pulled Gosalyn to him. Honker glared his eyes at him and pulled Gosalyn. "I'm taking her home!" Honker exclaimed.

Nate pushed Honker against the lockers and dragged Gosalyn out of the school.

He pushed her in his car and locked the door. He hopped in the front seat and started up the car and drove off.

"I want to go home." She said.

"Don't worry you will be soon." He replied.

Gosalyn was just really out of it. She didn't even recognize Nate's voice.

"I'm getting dizzy." She said.

'Good, its kicking in.' He thought to himself.

Gosalyn looked out the window and saw that they had just missed her street.

"You just missed my street." She said.

"Oh, I'm not taking you home just yet." He said.

Gosalyn looked at him scared and shocked.

-Present-

"WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK!" Drake exclaimed.

"I'm too weak dad! The drug that he gave me is making me out of it. And with my head hurting. I don't have enough strength. I'm going to get my pj's on. I'll be back." She said.

She got up and walked up to her room

To Be Continued..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Gosalyn comes walking down the stairs in her night clothes.

"There now I'm all set to see how it ends." She said.

"Good, cause this is getting to me." He said.

Gosalyn walked to the couch and sat down next to Drake.

-Future-

Honker had snapped out of it and got in his car and drove back to Gosalyn's house.

"Her cars not here!" He exclaimed. He ran to the house and banged on the door.

"Mr. Mallard!" He called out.

Drake answered the door. "Honker what's wrong?" He asked.

"Is Gosalyn home?" He asked.

Drake shook his head. "No, I expect her home any minute now." He replied.

Honker's eyes widen when he heard that. "Oh man! She should be home right now!"

"Honker, what is it? Did something happen to Gosalyn?" Drake asked.

Honker just looked up at him.

With Gosalyn in Nate's car.

She's trying to stay with it long enough.

"W..What do you mean I'm not going home just yet?" She asked.

Nate chuckled and looked at her. "Boy, you just don't get it. I know you still have feelings for Honker. And that's why you don't want to date me again. So, I'm taking you where we can be alone and talk."

"What are you talking about? I told you, Honker isn't my reason for not dating you. But I'll date you again, if you just let me go." She said. She was ling but had to get him to think that she was on his side.

"Sorry Gos, that's not going to work." He said.

Gosalyn had to think fast, she remembered her cell phone in her pocket. She took it and faked coughed as she speed dialed Drake's cell phone.

Drake and Honker are in the rat catcher looking for Gosalyn.

"If anything happens to her. I'll never forgive myself." Honker said.

"Honker, you have to remember that my Gosalyn is one tough kid. You have to think that she can handle herself until we find her." He said.

Honker nodded his head, just then the communicator started to beep.

'Incoming call from Gosalyn Mallard.' The computer said.

Drake gasped and grabbed his cell phone.

"Gos, can you hear me?" He asked.

-With the twosome-

"Nate what are you going to do with me?"

"Don't worry you're pretty little head Gos. The drugs will knock you out soon." He said.

"Drugs?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeah, that soda that you had for lunch." He laughed.

-With Drake and Honker-

"WHAT! He drugged her!" Drake exclaimed.

Honker quickly got in. "Gos, it's me Honk. You have to stay awake! You hear me!" He exclaimed.

-Back with the kids-

Gosalyn was struggling to stay awake now. "So, where are we again?" She asked.

"You ask too many questions."

-With Drake-

"That's it Gos. Keep asking questions. I'm so proud of you Gos." He said.

-Back-

"I'm just trying to make conversation here Nate. Was that route 66 that we just passed?" She asked.

"Okay, I don't see any harm in telling you. It's not like you'll remember any of this tomorrow. I'm taking you to the Wagon Wheel Hotel." Nate said.

"The Wagon Wheel Hotel? The one with the big wheel in front of it?" She asked.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner."

"Where exactly is it located again?"

Nate looked at her confused. "Why are you asking me so many questions?" He asked.

"I'm just wondering that's all. And like you said, I wouldn't remember any of this by tomorrow. So who cares right?" She said.

"Right." He said.

Just then her battery went dead in it.

"Gosalyn? Gosalyn! Can you hear me! Are you there?" Drake asked.

He turned it off. "Hang on Gos. I'm coming." He said.

Nate is now helping Gosalyn into a seedy hotel room. He pushes her in and locks the door behind him.

"Get on the bed!" He exclaimed.

"What?" She asked.

"Get on the damn bed!" Nate exclaimed.

She stood there like 'yeah freaking right'.

He grabs her hand and pins her down to the bed.

"No get off! I can't go through with again!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Nate just chuckled and started kissing her. She started crying as all the memories of what happened with her and Max from years before. Started to flash in her head.

Honker and Drake had finally arrived at the hotel.

Honker jumped out of the bike. Drake stopped him. "Whoa, easy there Honker. We need a plan. We can't just jump in there. He might have guns."

"I don't care sir! He has Gosalyn in one of the rooms. And I'm not going to sit back and watch her walk away again." Honker said.

He pulled away and took off running into the hotel.

Drake watched him and sighed.

"You're not going to get away with this Nate!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Who'se going to stop me?" He asked.

Just then somebody started to bang on the door. "Gosalyn! Are you in there?" Honker called.

"Honker!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Nate exclaimed.

Nate got up from the bed and pulled the post from the bed and stood behind the door.

"I have a present for you're little boyfriend." Nate laughed.

Honker bust down the door and wham Nate him. He went down.

Gosalyn gasped and got up from the bed and started to hit him over and over again.

"You leave Honker alone!" She exclaimed.

Nate pushed her off of him. "Get off of me.!" He exclaimed.

The drugs had finally got to Gosalyn. Her head was really dizzy now.

She put her hand on her forehead. "My head." She cried.

She then passed out on the floor.

Nate looked at her and chuckled. He was about to climb back on top on her but Honker snapped back to normal and punched him. Nate was about to hit him back.

Darkwing comes crashing into the hotel room, sees the kids on the floor.

"Honker, are you okay?" He asked.

Honker nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"Good, I'll talk to you in a minute. First…" Drake said.

He grabbed Nate's shirt and pinned him across the wall. "Listen to me you little snot. If there's one thing wrong with her. You will be pay. You hear me?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, I hear you." Nate said.

While Drake was dealing with Nate. Honker walked over and sat down to Gosalyn, shook her. "Gosalyn, wake up! Gos!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn was starting to wake up, not thinking. "Get away from me!" She exclaimed.

Honker was hurt by this and slowly walked away.

Drake watched this and ran to Gosalyn. "Gos, honey. It's okay. I'm here." He said.

Gosalyn opened up her green eyes and saw her dad standing there

"Daddy." She cried.

The two hugged and cried. "It's okay baby. I'm here now. I'm going to take you to the hospital to have you checked out." He said.

He picked her up and carried her out of the room.

At the hospital…

Gosalyn is in on the bed. Ally comes running in. "Oh my god! Gos, I am so sorry. Are you going to be okay?"

Gosalyn chuckled and laughed. "It's okay Ally. I'm fine. The doctors just want me to stay the night to make sure that the drug are out of my system." She said.

Ally broke down in tears right in front of her. 'I am so sorry Gos. This is all my fault. If I hadn't made you go out with Nate this wouldn't have happened." She said.

Gosalyn sighed. "Ally, first of all. Nobody tells me or makes me what to do. That I don't want to do. Nate fools all of us. Even fooled my dad. So don't worry about it. Heck, I should know by the now. That if some guy besides Honker asked me out. I would end up in the hospital. It's okay, I'm going to be fine." She said.

Ally sniffed. "So, you forgive me?" Ally asked.

"What do you think Ally? You're my girl! S" Gosalyn said.

The two best friends hugged.

"Have you seen Honker?" Gosalyn asked looking around the room.

Ally shook her head. "No, why?" She asked.

Gosalyn was surprised to hear that. "Just wondering. That's all." She said.

Drake came walking in the room. "Ally, Gosalyn really needs her rest. She'll see you at school tomorrow." Drake said.

"Oh okay Mr. Mallard. See you tomorrow girl." Ally said.

"Yup, till then. Keep rocking!" Gosalyn replied.

The two laughed and waved to each other. Ally walked out of the room.

Drake sighed and sat down next to her.

"You know Gos. You really need to stop this. The doctors are going to think that you live here." He mussed.

Gosalyn laughed. "I'll remember that." She said.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Drake and Morgana walk in her room with school clothes.

"Well Gos. Are you ready to get out of the hospital?" Morgana asked.

"Are you kidding? And give up there stuff! I have free room service, my own room. I don't think that I ever I ever want to leave." She said.

Just then an old man rolled in.

"Oh boy! I can't wait for my sponge bath," He cheered.

Gosalyn's eyes and jaw dropped to the ground.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed.

She jumped out of bed and grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room.

Drake and Morgana laughed at that.

"I never saw her move so fast in my life." He mussed.

At School..

Gosalyn is walking in the hallway and of course everybody is taking about what happened last night.

'Great, I'm the center of attention again,' She thought to herself.

She arrived at her locker and started to clean it out.

'Man, this is a mess! I really need to get rid of this!" She said.

As she started to clean it she found a green moldy sandwich.

"Ewww, how long has this been in here? And how old is it?" She asked.

She then tossed it over her shoulder.

"Ouch." A voice said.

Honker walked up to her with the sandwich in his hands.

"I think you dropped this." He said.

Gosalyn froze when she heard his voice and turned around and looked at him.

"Oh." She replied.

"How long have this been in you're locker?" He asked.

"Too long to tell you the truth." She replied.

A quite pause between the two of them. She looked down and then away.

"Uh.. listen Gos, I…" He trailed on.

Gosalyn smiled at him and was about to kiss him when Nicole showed up.

"Honks, Hi!" Nicole exclaimed.

Gosalyn grunted and closed her locker.

"Don't worry Nicole I was just leaving." She said.

She was about to walk away when Honker grabbed her hand. "Gosalyn, wait!" He exclaimed.

"No, Honker. I don't want to deal with this right now. So please." She said.

She walked away and Nicole walked up to Honker and smiled.

Honker pulled away from her and walked away too.

Nicole just grunted and stormed away too.

Later that night…

Gosalyn is sitting on the tower looking at the scenery alone.

She heard somebody walking close. "Hi Honk." She mussed.

Honker came out of the darkness and looked at her. "So, now you're talking to me huh? Mind if I join you? " He asked.

"It's a free country isn't it?" She asked.

He sat down next to her and looked at her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Stuff." She replied.

"No duh. But what kind of stuff?" He asked.

"Nate, school ending tomorrow college." She replied.

"Life sucks huh?"

"Yeah it does. Why aren't you with you're bimbo?" She asked.

Honker raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, I just can't see what you like in her?" He asked.

"Either do I. I think I was just with her to get back at you."

"Really! I could have told you that. But why aren't you with her? I thought that you two were joined at the hip at something."

"We broke up." He replied.

Gosalyn showed a little grin when she heard that.

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yeah, Gos. Look I'm really sorry. I should of stuck up for you in front of her. But I didn't."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have taken off like that. And then took off with my dad for the week. It wasn't my best moment." She replied.

Honker smiled and put his hand on hers. "You know Gos. My proposal is still up. If you want it." He said.

Gosalyn looked up at him and sighed. She knew exactly what to say this time.

"Oh Honk. That's so sweet. But how do you expect us o make it work? I'm going to be in New York and you're to be in Harvard?" She asked.

"I thought a lot about this and I'm not going to Harvard. I'm going to New York with you." He said.

That really took her by surprise. "What! Honker you can't be serious! Harvard always been you're dream school!" She said.

"No, my dreams always to marry you." He said.

"And who knows maybe we will."

"Just not right now right?"

"Right. Honker after what I just had been through with Nate. I kind of just want to be me. And not be part of a couple. It's not that I don't love you. I'll always love you. But in a few months all of us are going to be in different states. And you deserve a life without me in it for a chance. I mean, you've always been there to save my life. Like last night, it made think that you need to be your own and not risk you're life for me. For awhile. Which I am so thankful for. In the future I can see us getting married and having kinds."

"I always wanted to have twins. A boy and a girl."

Gosalyn's eyes widen when she heard that. "Whoa, twins? Slow down their tiger. Lets stick with one kid at a time." He said.

Honker smiled at him. "So, we're cool?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Oh, yeah we're really cool. You know that you can't get rid of me that easy. I'm always going to be around." She replied.

The two hugged and did their handshake.

-Present-

The fog lifted up and Gosalyn was pleased to see how it ended. "Okay now that I know how this happens. What am I supposed to do now?" She asked.

"Learn from it Gosalyn. And make the right descions."

Gosalyn yawned. "Okay, I think I'll give Ally a call tomorrow. See if she wants to play softball. I'm going to bed."

"Okay, night Gos." They replied.

Drake just watched as Gosalyn walked up to her room.

"What are you thinking about Drake?" Morgana asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what they're going to be like as adults that's all." He said.

"Guess we're just going to have to wait and see. But for right now, let's go to sleep." Morgana said.

Drake yawned and the two went up to bed.

-20 years in the future-

Drake is sitting on the couch reading the paper when the chairs started to move.

He looked up and saw 30 year old Gosalyn, Honker along with their 9 year old twins Gwen and Will.

Will is wearing a blue button down short sleeved shirt with a red dragon on the bottom, a blue t-shirt under the shirt, blue shorts, black shoes, a red baseball cap backwards, his red hair is sticking out of the cap. He's sitting upside down with a camera in his hands filming everything. He's into the grossiest things, making movies and sports.

Gwen is wearing a purple baby t-shirt with a neon green tank top under, a black skirt, black high top shoes with a multicolored socks, black cat frames glasses, a patch of hair is died hot pink on her left eye. She's very stubborn like her mother. So of course they clash a lot. And this just happens to be on of those days.

"NO!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I'm saying yes." Gosalyn said.

"NO!" Gwen exclaimed.

Gwen got up from the chair and stormed up to Gosalyn's old room and slammed the door.

Will is filing this while it's going on.

Honker turned to his son. "Will, if I was you. I would stop filming it now." He said.

"Aw, man it was just getting good." Will said.

Drake walked to the twosome.

"How long have they been fighting?" He asked.

"Since we left this morning." Honker said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Hi Gos." Drake said.

"Just a minute dad." Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn storms to her old room and opens the door.

"Yes." Gosalyn said.

"No!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yes." Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn walks out of the room and closed the door behind her.

She then walked over to her dad. "Sorry about that." She said.

Drake was about to answer when Gwen walks back down the stairs and over to her mom.

"NO!" Gwen exclaimed as she stormed back to her mom's old room and slammed the door.

"Oy. She's not very happy with me right now." Gosalyn mussed.

Drake laughed. "I could have told you that. What is the fight all about anyways?" He asked.

"To tell you the truth dad. I don't know anymore. We just kept it up. Was I like this when I was a kid?" She asked.

Drake just looked around the room.

Will walked up to Drake with his backpack that looks like a nose.

"Hey grandpa, want to see what I found at the swamp last night?" He asked.

Drake looked at Gosalyn and Honker who are shaking their heads.

"Uh.. that's okay sport. Maybe next time." Drake said.

"Aw man. Nobody wants to see it." Will sighed.

Drake bended down to Will and smiled. "Tell you what Will. After dinner tonight, I'll let you show me at the Darkwing Tower okay?" Drake asked.

Will gasped. "The Darkwing Tower! Cool gear! We only got a climpse of it tonight." He said.

Gosalyn crossed her arms. "Hey, pops. You didn't let me bring any gross stuff to look at to the tower. When I was his age." Gosalyn said.

"Well you weren't one of my grandchildren Gos." He replied.

Gwen comes running down the stairs.

"Did somebody say Darkwing Tower?" She asked.

"Man, you have great hearing Gwen." Will said.

"Yeah, mom wouldn't let us touch anything when we was there." Gwen said.

"So, can we mom?"

"Yeah, mom please?" Gwen and Will pleased.

Gosalyn and Honker looked at each other for a second and Gosalyn shrugged.

"Eh, what do I care. Go ahead go nuts." She answered.

"Alright!" The twins exclaimed.

They take off running and sat on the chairs.

"Let's get dangerous!" They exclaimed.

They hit the stature and away they went.

Drake laughs and looks at Gosalyn. "Parenthood isn't it great?" He asked.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah just great." She mussed.

'Thunder Quack is ready for take off.' The computer said.

The adults looked at each other and gasped. "What!" They exclaimed.

They ran out the door and saw Gwen and Will in the Thunder Quack flying past them and waving.

"Come on! We can take the Quiver Jet to catch up with them!" Honker exclaimed.

They ran to the chair and hit the stature and they went off too.

A little home movie starts and shows the gang now 20 years old.

First you see Gosalyn and Honker dancing with each other in a park. Gosalyn spots her dad on the camera. She smiles and waves at him. Honker runs to him, pulls him out. Gosalyn and Drake hug each other, Drake takes the camera back from Honker. The two love birds hug and kiss each other.

They're now playing softball and Honker tries to go to the next base but Gosalyn got a hold of him. Drake comes running with the ball and taps him on the shoulder. Honker is now out. Gosalyn jumps up for joy when it happed.

Gosalyn and Honker are now standing by their car and unpacking the car to Gosalyn's apartment. They see the camera and start waving at it..

Both of them are sitting on the beach talking and smiling at the camera. When a huge waves comes from behind them and smacks them. Gosalyn freaks out and Honker just laughs it off.

At a picnic..

Gosalyn waves at the camera, while Honker pulls her back.

The two of them are on their honeymoon in Paris and Honker looks at a map. While Gosalyn is messing with her camera. She then takes a picture of Honker.

They're now laying on a hammock in Drake's backyard. Waving to the camera and all of a sudden the hammock flips over and the two of fall to the ground laughing.

In a pool, Honker is holding Gos in his arms and kissing her.

At the park again. Gosalyn is laughing while Honker is trying to keep her up. They both fall down to the ground laughing.

Honker is sleeping in the lawn chair, Gosalyn is poking him with her foot.

At the baseball park..

Gosalyn takes her water bottle and splashed water on Honker. She's laughing and Honker just looks at her surprised.

In the backyard…

Gosalyn is messing around with a baton and tossed it up in the air and runs for cover.

Playing softball again..

Gosalyn is at bat and Honkers behind her. She turns around and starts kissing him, the two fall down kissing.

They're sitting on her dad's front porch talking and drinking.

At the beach again…

They're covered to head to toe in sand. All that's sticking out is their hands and toes, head. They smile and wave at the camera.

At the park..

Gosalyn and Honker are sitting down and Honker's giving Gosalyn advice. She's nodding her head arguing about it.

There at the baseball park again. Gosalyn hands him a hotdog. He grabs her hand and kissed her hand.

In their house…

It's Gwen's and Will's first birthday.

Binki and Morgana are in the kitchen putting the candles on the cake, walking out to the living room.

Gosalyn is holding them and waving and smiling at the camera.

Honker is shaking a big gift and unwraps it for the twins.

Drake is holding the twins on the couch, Gosalyn walks behind the couch and kisses her dad on the cheek and makes funny faces for the twins.

Gosalyn is holding the twins again laughing at what her dad had just said. Honker puts a block on the twins head, it falls down, and they just give him a weird look.

Outside-

Honker and Gosalyn, Herb, Binki and Tank are trying to keep warm in the winter air.

It's Summer time and Gosalyn, Honker along with Dewey and Ally are sitting down at a restaurant eating. They see the camera and start wave at it and smiled.

At a park… Gosalyn and Honker are kissing each other. They smile at the camera and hug each other.

At the beach again.. The two of them are sitting down on a towel, he kisses her on the cheek and they wave.

In the bathroom in the house..

Honker pulls the curtain open and shows Gosalyn covered in shampoo. Gosalyn turned around and freaks out. She pulls the curtain again, but opens it up a little bit, sticks her tongue out at him.

Honker's now outside and he falls to the ground making the twins laugh.

Honker now with the Duck brothers Huey, Dewey and Louie are playing basketball, flexing their muscles to the camera. They wouldn't let Gosalyn play. It was a guys game.

Ally and Dewey are on a walk with each other and smiles at each other. They look at the camera and Dewey puts his hand over the lenses.

At the picnic area.. Drake is telling a story and Gosalyn is sitting next to him laughing at this.

Dewey and Ally are giving a toast and he kisses her on the cheek. She smiles at him and looks back at the camera.

Gosalyn is now giving the twins a bath, the three of them smile at Honker in the camera.

Gosalyn is sitting down on the couch reading them a story and Ally is playing with their feet. The twins laugh at this.

Drake and Morgana are smiling at each other and kiss, Drake looks at his daughter whose holding the camera. He rolls his eyes and makes a funny face towards her.

Gosalyn, Honker along with the twins is outside on their front porch. Honker is letting Will taste his Italian Ice. Gwen is in Goss's arms looking at the people walk by.

Back in their house..

Dewey and Gosalyn put spoons on the beaks and pretended to kiss. His spoon falls down but her stayed on. She was once again the champion of the spoons. She raised her arms up in victory.

Outside..

Herb and Binki are sitting down playing bubbles for the twins. The twins clapped for this.

Honker has Will in the air playing airplane and goes towards the camera. Will is laughing and giggling at this.

Gosalyn is holding Gwen they smile and wave to Honker.

Gosalyn with Honker are going on a hike, they turn around and wave to Drake on camera.

Gosalyn is spinning Gwen around in the air, Honker is helping Will try to stand on his feet. Will falls down, starts crying.

Gosalyn hands Gwen over to Honker and picks up Will.

At the house..

You see Gwen and Will running around naked, Honker is filming this. Gosalyn is right behind them.

At the picnic..

Herb, Binki, Gosalyn, Honker and Tank are sitting down eating.

They point over to the left and here comes Will and Gwen walking over to them hand in hand.

Honker shows them a ball, Will takes the ball from him and the two start walking away.

Gosalyn and Honker look at each other and get up from the ground and took off running after the twins.

The twins stop, and then start walking again. Honker and Gosalyn followed them. Gosalyn turns around and waves to them and turns back around as they walk away.

Gwen and Will walk out to the camera.

"Incase you're interested. Here's what happened to everybody." Gwen said.

A picture of Ally and Dewey show up. "Ally and Dewey got married and have 8 kids! One from every country and 2 from New Jersey. Her exboyfriend Leo still thinks it's a phase and calls every month saying 'Come on!' Gwen said.

A picture of Nicole and Nate show up. "Nicole and Nate also got married. Ma said that there has never been a more perfect couple." Will replied.

A picture of Tank showed up. "Uncle Tank became an international wrestling champion under the name Angry Tina." Gwen said.

Binki and Herb's picture showed up. "Grandma Binki and Grandpa Herb moved to Florida. Apparently it's a rule now. That once you get a certain age you have to move down there." Will laughed.

A picture of Launch Pad and his family showed up. "Uncle Launch Pad is still the same." Gwen said.

"His set of twins Katrina and Sabrina are now in the 8th grade and have interested in becoming pilots." Will added.

Drake and Morgana picture showed up. "Granddad and Grandmamma are on the outs. They keep breaking up and getting back together. Apparently granddad can't keep his mouth shut."

A picture of the twins as babies. "Us? We're just fine. Expect for Gwen, she's trying to become her own person. And doesn't want to be a twin anymore. What ever that means." Will said.

"Drop it Will!" Gwen exclaimed.

Shows a picture of Gosalyn and Honker sitting on bed together. "And mom and dad? Well mom is a world famous super hero and joined up with 4 other super heroes. They are the new Justice Ducks. Granddad and the others retired from it, and let the others take over." Will said.

"Daddy is now boss of his own computer company. And opening stores all over California." Gwen replied.

"And if you don't mind the expression they lived happily ever after." The twins said.

The End


End file.
